A Siren's Song (Paperlegends 2013)
by TayaTheStrange
Summary: Captured and made into a circus attraction Merlin arrives in the great hall as part of the entertainment for the Crown Prince's 21st birthday. When he lays eyes on Arthur Pendragon he knows there's something familiar about him, reminding Merlin of the lake. He knows if he wants to return for good he needs to kill Arthur. Merlin is a siren after all.
1. Chapter 1

For: Merlin Big Bang Challenge 2013 on Paperlegends (Livejournal)

Thanks a lot to the_muppet(LJ) for managing the Paperlegends Challenge, wasserseis(LJ) for being my artist and illustrating my story (go check out the pictures!) and snickersnacker(AO3) for being my beta!

The story is still unfinished but I'll finish it! Promise!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cheerful screams arose when the circus arrived in the city. Already well known in other parts of Albion, its popularity - based on its newest attraction - had spread to the kingdom. Jugglers, performers, fools, gleemen, musicians and dancers were pouring in through the castle gates with oxcarts and song. However what they would present to the audience had been done by many before them. No, what they had promised to present before royality would be entirely diffrent. Never seen by any human being before. Or at least it shouldn't be if they wanted to keep their heads.

All this and more had reached prince Arthur's ear until the morning of his 21st birthday. He'd never fancied the ridiculous show the circus folk usually put on. Not since he'd been a boy. Their stupid dancing, horrible songs and unamusing jokes didn't appeal to him anymore, all of it just annoyed him year after year. He wondered why his father still tolerared them in the castle.

This was probably because Uther himself was always having the time of his life, getting drunk while having peasants perform for him. But why did it have to be Arthur who ended up suffering for it?

With a heavy sigh he watched circus folk enter the citadel wearing their colourful gowns and waving at the crowd. Some of them were playing flutes or lutes, others tried to impress with jumps and backflips. Nothing of this rampage caught the prince's eye.

Until then something did.

A small wagon was driven into the courtyard, its load looking like a square box hidden under thick fabric. Silk-like, it reflected the sun in a shimmering manner drawing every man's, woman's and child's attention. Arthur raised one eyebrow, observing the scene with more interest now, when two men - broad shoulders, huge arms, and legs like treetrunks - approached it as it came to halt. One of them grabbed the cover to yankit the fabric sideways, revealing that the box was actually a cage. Unfortunatly, despite having a straight line of view from his window, Arthur couldn't make out what it contained. Right at the second when the before mentioned Oga - the term seemed accurate for their appearence - shoved a stick between the bars his manservant called on him.

"It is time to dress for the feast, my lord", said a shy voice behind him, making Arthur whip around in shock almost hitting the smaller man.

"Damn it! How many times, George!"

"How many times what? If I'm allowed to ask, your highness?" George asked.

The prince shoved his hands to his skull almost pulling his hair out, frustrated.

"Never mind. Just...just go and put something of my finer wardrobe together."

George straightened up as he was let off easily, a smile on his face while slipping back to his element. "Everything is already prepared, my lord. I hope the outfit I have chosen for you will be to your liking."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

The sun was already setting when the royal congratulations and honorific speeches drew to a close. Arthur found the most exhausting part of the feast was enduring all the false words and fake smiles. Especially not letting his father or anybody else notice what tiresome as well as exceptionally boring things celebrations were for him.

Morgana, of course, knew. Since childhood she had always been able to see right through him as well as playing her own role perfectly. Arthur unceasingly admired her for it, considering how many times he had stolen away to hide in a corner whereas his perfect, adopted sister was entertaining the guests until each of them forgot about him. Unfortunately as he got older this had become increasingly impossible at his own birthday celebrations with increasing age.

"My son!"

Uther´s hand felt heavy on his shoulder as he was guiding him down into the chair next to him. Arthur managed a small smile. His father was in a well meaning-mood.

"Do you take delight in the festivities?"

"Of course, father. I´m enjoying myself." A loud wine filled laugh escaped from the king's throat.

"That´s the spirit. Sometimes a man needs to let go!" Uther said

"You´re right father." Said Arthur, taking a sip from his goblet and trying to hide his face.

"Of course I am." Replied Uther. "And since I know how much you´ve been waiting for it, should I let the entertainment begin now?"

Though whining inwardly the prince nodded.

A boyish spark reached his father´s eyes upon the approvement. With a grin making him appear a lot younger he slammed his palm down on the table.

All the conversations in the room became hushed, and faces turned to look at Camelot´s ruler.

"Let me thank you all for joining us for the celebration of the prince´s birthday. Your presents gifts were all well received as were your good wishes. But now the formal part must come to an end. Please eat and drink your fill in honour of Prince Arthur and enjoy the entertainment that will be brought to us by the most famous circus in Albion, or so I´ve heard."

Under the more or less forced chuckles and laughs of the guests, guards opened the doors. Escorted by annoyingly cheerful music a ball of artists poured in, turning into a bright shouting mass. The dancers, jugglers and acrobats made their way to the center of the hall, dancing, juggling and...acrobating. As soon as one of the gleemen, the leader, stepped before the king and prince to start with the introduction speech Arthur stopped listening.

Over the years he had achieved the ability to drop his attention completely but maintaining the impression that he was still keeping track of what was going on around him. Thus all the colourful rucus blurred into an undefinable mass, leaving the prince to his own thoughts. Only a change in Uther´s voice pulled him out of it. Instead of amused comments, it developed a demanding tone. Arthur shook his head to get out of his haze.

"Fool, it´s quite an excellent performance you have presented. Your folks´ abilities are as exquisite as any other circus´ we´ve had in these halls."

The leading fool, who was named Dormian, gave a low bow, smiling.

"Thank you, your majesty." He said. "Only the best for the royal court, of course."

Uther nodded but his smile faded.

"Still, I´ve seen it all before. And I have been told your circus is famous for the most spectacular show of all Albion."

"Yeah, your highness, it is."

"Then I´m wondering what it is that makes it _spectacular_. Until now you´ve just shown me what I´ve already seen many times. In the case you haven´t brought every single attraction of yours in front of me I´m willing to give you another chance. Otherwise I will be most disappointed."

Arthur´s eyes switched to Dormian. At first he expected to see desperation or fear creep into the man´s features. Nobody wanted to disappoint the king. Still nothing of the sort was showing. Instead Dormian´s lips curled upwards. A knowing smirk. Obviously it had all been just pretend. Foreplay to introduce the great act properly. But what might it be the fool was so sure about? Even the prince could feel a tingle of anticipation in his gut.

"Of course, my lord!" shouted Dormian after regaining the composture he never really lost.

"It is not my wish to leave you unhappy. Despite holding out so long on purpose I am begging your forgiveness. Please believe me, it´s all just for your safety and well-being."

Curious chatter arose in the audience and even Uther appeared to be impressed enough to let it slide.

When Dormian realized that nobody was going to interrupt him he flung his hand in the air in an inviting manner. The rest of the circus people took this as their signal to open the entrance doors once again.

"My lords, my ladies! For this joyful occasion let me present to you one of the rarest creatures the land has ever witnessed."

The fool began roaming around while taking each of the guests in with his slightly mad gaze. Dramatic gestures accompanied the speech, his voice deep and mysterious. Behind Dormian something was brought in. Rolling on the small wagon from before, the cage came into Arthur's view.

Still covered with the thick cloth it was impossible to even guess what could be inside. Arthur felt a sudden tug in his chest. His hand grabbed the tunic, tangling his fingers in to the material. Dormian's voice rose again.

"It was not easy to find. On my travels I'd often heard of this beautiful and deadly phenomenon that takes place at the legendary _Lake of Avalon._ We all know stories about it. Gate to the other world, the immortal realm. Hatchery of all things strange, abnormal and magical. It's only natural that I wanted to have a look." Lowering the volume Dormian kept on talking, circling the cage once.

.The tale was clearly false, nothing but a fantastic lie to make things more interesting.

"So I travelled there to wait at the shore. When nothing happened I thought, maybe the inhabitants of Avalon are too afraid to reveal themselves. Wouldn't dare to come close though they're often described as mischievous and dangerous. Yet, maybe they were frightened by my powerful appearance-"

"Or maybe they just thought you're ugly!", commented one of the jugglers.

The audience burst into laughter along with the other artists. Dormian went with it bellowing like a dog. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, could be. BUT! In the exact moment when the moon appeared in the night sky, fog started to creep over the waters towards the shore. Each and every sound around me disappeared completely and then...then I could hear it. Their songs." The fool's voice had dissipated into a whisper. "Each different from the other but together, they're unique. Unearthly music from spheres no mortal had ever set foot in. One of them tried to lure me to the dark deeps to rip my soul from my body!"

His hand grabbed his patched tunic and jerked on it, making his face into a grimace of pain. Some people in the room gasped in excitement. "But I was clever. With my ears sealed by wax and all my manly steadfastness I resisted their dark magic and even managed to catch one of them."

A hush fell over the room as Dormian walked towards the cage, finally ready to uncover its secret. He grabbed the fabric, tugging it down. "Your highness, my prince, lords and ladies, I'm proud to present to you the rarest of all mystical creatures: A Siren of Avalon!"

With a loud flap the fabric fell to the ground, letting the inside of the wooden prison be observed from all directions. No one dared to speak while all eyes were set on the figure crouching behind the bars. But it was not only the absence of annoying chatter which caused the pressing silence in Arthur's ears. It felt like something had sucked the air right out of him as well as from around him leaving the prince in an empty space where nothing could reach him. He couldn't hear the clatter of the door as the siren was led out of its cage or the gasp of surprise from each table.

His whole view narrowed on it, turning him breathless and confused.

What stood in front of him didn't look like the descriptions or pictures Arthur had glimpsed in books as a child. It didn't have the lower body of a bird, feet replaced by claws or arms of feathery wings. Neither could he make out a fishtail instead of legs. The so called mystical being resembled nothing more than a boy.

A sixteen, maybe seventeen year old chap made of gangly limbs attached to a lean long body. Skin paler than a fullmoon night, delicate and soft looking. And lush lips, full red, slightly parted. Lips so seducing and kissable letting each and every maiden drown in jealousy. Yet rather than anything, Arthur's view was drawn to its eyes. As their eyes locked, the ability to break contact had been taken from the prince. Huge sapphire blue pools shimmered unsearchable under eyelashes as black as the slightly curly hair covering the creature's head. They seemed to speak to Arthur, enchanting him in a way he couldn't name. A whisper touched his ears. Words dripping in, too quiet to understand.

Then, suddenly, the feeling was gone. Cleared away by his father's hand on his lower arm, shaking him lightly.

"Arthur, is everything alright?"

The prince blinked a few times, noticing a dryness in his mouth. His jaw must have dropped without his notice.

"What? Y-yes...I'm alright, I think."

"Then how about you sit down again?", suggested Uther, a quite confused look in his eyes.

His words made it dawn on Arthur that he'd gotten up against his conscious will. Everybody in the room was gazing curiously in his direction. He couldn't understand them. Didn't they see what was obvious to him? Weren't they aware of what was in front of them?

While he sat back down a ramble started between the guests. Behind raised hands he could hear suppressed laughter and even see bemused impressions. The king didn't act any different.

"Are you serious, fool? This boy, a siren?" He said, doubtfully waving a hand at the figure.

Now that the spell had been seemingly lifted off him the prince took a second turn at observing the so-called siren. His father was right. Though his features were alluring, nothing special or wondrous could be seen in them. Just a young boy wrapped in expensive white silk, which covered his legs and lower body as parts of his small chest. A light blue scarf hugged his thin shoulders while a golden collar was fastened around the long neck decorated by aesthetic ornaments.

The expression on his face was closed, his eyes now cast to the ground. In a _must-have-been-my-imagination _gesture Arthur shook his blond head.

"I admit he looks endearing." Uther continued gaining a few nods from the guests. "But do you really think I will fall for your charade just because you put him in silk and gold? You should´ve at least tried to glue some feathers on his arms."

Amused chuckles echoed through the hall making the siren´s eyes shoot Uther a sharp look. Arthur wasn´t sure but it seemed offended.

"Your majesty, I know what it must look like to you. I had been quite surprised myself when I caught it. They have the same appearance as us, but when you hear them sing you´ll be convinced what they are."

"Then what are you waiting for? Make it sing!" Impatiently wiggling his hands the king dismissed any more excuses and cheap talk hurrying the presentation forward.

Dormian bowed submissively with a stern expression on his face. Since his most famous attraction didn´t get the reaction he had hoped for uncertainty had come to his mind. He turned around grabbing a key from his chest putting it in the creature´s collar.

"My lords and ladies, before I can let you hear the siren´s song just a little warning: It´s voice is made to lure and attract. It´s spell can only be resisted for a brief amount of time. For your safety the presentation has to be short. My folks and I will seal our ears with wax to keep our heads clear."

With these words he let go off the key, gesturing to his ears. On his command the whole of the circus artists pressed seemingly prepared pieces of wax into their ear, Dormian being the last one to finish the task.

Getting hold of the collar again he turned the key in a final dramatic move.

"Please enjoy the Siren´s Song."

The collar was removed leaving a few red marks on white skin. The boy closed his eyelids and swallowed, obviously nervous. Several gasps could be heard as the audience held their breath viewing his lips part.

Slowly. Distractingly. Eyes glued to the ceiling the first note dropped and drained all warmth and colour from the room, pouring into its center. Into his body. Arthur started to shiver, noticing how his surroundings went strangely cold, grey and... dead. The only living thing left was the siren itself. Singing its distant song. A tune which stopped time. Foreign and bizarre the notes floated through the air, unseizable like whispers from the far sky. It made Arthur´s skin prickle and emptied out his chest of every emotion. But as the music dragged on - could one really call it music? - the word much to profound for what they were experiencing - an unexplainable glow appeared around the creature.

Warming as the sun it filled the emptiness. Comforting every ache, kissing each and every part of him until nothing was left but this one growing sensation. To be loved. The prince was overwhelmed, taken by utter surprise. He turned to his father touching, Uther´s arm. He wanted to ask him if he felt the same. Despite his tries the king didn´t react. He was completely out of it, eyes fixed on the siren, a peaceful smile plastered on his lips. Just as everyone else. There was a light in their eyes inheriting the colour of molten gold. And as Arthur´s gaze snapped back to the creature he witnessed the same phenomenon.

Rather horrified he snatched a silver goblet from the table to check himself. Relieved Arthur discovered nothing else but his bewildered blue eyes. Nothing unusual. But then why?

All of a sudden the voice was interrupted. Ending in a strangled sound. Colour and light flowed back into the room plastering an exhausted expression on the creature´s face.

Dormian had his rough hands on it snapping the collar back in place. Without granting the guests a last glance the siren was pushed back into its cage and the heavy fabric tugged back over it.

Arthur made effort to protest but since everyone else was only beginning to shake out of their daze and come to their senses he kept his mouth shut. Several minutes passed while the circus started to clear out taking every of their possessions with them.

The only one left was Dormian, waiting, eyes on the stonefloor. Of course his submissive behaviour couldn´t fool Arthur. The fool got what he wanted. Certainly it had been a successful day for him.

When his father finally regained his ability to speak he just said "I´m pleased", dismissing Dormian who left the room bowing lowly to hide his self-satisfied smile.


	2. Chapter 2

For: Merlin Big Bang Challenge 2013

Working title: The Siren's Song

Part 2

The frightening blackness of midnight had already flung its wings over the city when the festivities came to their unofficial end. The euphoria had reached its peak shortly after the circus had left the hall, taking their most valuable possession with them. The wine had been drowned like cheap mead and behaviour had gone beyond appropriate. Even Arthur managed to loosen up, letting himself being dragged into a few hours of dance and delighted chatter mostly with Morgana. Yet he couldn't forget the Siren´s Song. Still in his ear he couldn´t erase the boy´s image from his inner eye.

The prince retired eventually to his chambers feeling drained of all energy. While George was taking the crown and cloak off – his movements a bit slow and imprecise due to the sips of wine he must have had during the feast – Arthur was given a second to think.

It could be, he thought, that the siren-boy had taken something from him this night. Though warmth and colour had flooded back to reality after the performance was interrupted, some thing was still missing.

Arthur wondered if anyone besides him felt like they had lost a piece of themselves. He could ask George. His manservant had been there after all.

"George, tell me, " The younger man was in the midst of readying the prince´s bed,

"Yes, my Lord."

"How did you experience the siren´s singing?" George turned around to face Arthur, straightening his back.

"It was extraordinary."

"Describe it."

For the first time in his life George seemed to be at a loss for words. Fidgeting, his eyes rolled upwards as if it was hard for him to remember.

"It... it was like not being there anymore. In the hall. At the feast. It was like... a dream and I couldn´t wake up. I didn´t want to."

"Why wouldn't you want to wake up?"

"Well, my Lord, it was warm and peaceful there. It was...promising."

Athur raised his eyebrows, signalising him to go on. George began tugging on a thread hanging loose from his cuff, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I really don't know how to describe it. Only that it- it promised me everything I could ever want and I got the feeling that I wanted to stay with it, forever."

The description was differed from his own experience in quite some points. Actually almost all of them. Yes, the warmth had been comforting, loving, the song hauntingly beautiful. But Arthur had still known where he was. And most of all he'd been terrified by this power. It didn't feel like it could have overcome him but still, to create the sensation of love was just dreadfully wrong in his eyes.

Dismissing the servant after accepting that he'd get nothing else from him, Arthur called his birthday finally off.

Grateful for the fact the prince turned to his bed with the only wish to slip under the warm blanket when Arthur noticed that something was missing from his nightstand.

"Where's my dagger?" Murmuring he made his way around the room searching every surface and drawer. George kept the place incredibly neat and tidy. There was a near-to-nothing possibility it had just got lost. Or had walked away on its own. It was then that he discovered the lower end of one of the bed curtain bundles had been dragged under the bed.

After waiting for a few seconds, holding his breath, he could make out no unusual sound. Nothing could be heard in the room-filling silence. Trying to act normally, the prince blew out the last candle and dropped on the mattress, rustling around, adjusting his limbs before becoming perfectly still.

Another minute passed until it appeared.

Shallow breathing.

Then a small rustle beneath him. Arthur, who had positioned himself at the lower end of the bed stared up at the sky, his eyes slowly getting used to the sallow darkness of a fullmoon night. Once he could make out all of his surroundings he rolled on to his side, dropping onto the floor, noiselessly.

As the perfect hunter he was, the prince didn't spare a heartbeat more to shove his hand under the bed and grab the first thing that he felt.

An ankle. Something resembling a choked sound of shock could be heard and the leg started moving, trying to escape.

"Oh now," growled Arthur using more strengh to pull in earnest now. "Stop this and come out!"

There were more strangled noises but the resistance ceased. Struggling to get hold on the ground he got on his feet and gave another pull. Finally a body was revealed in the ashen moonlight. A body covered in white silk.

His eyes grew wide, the surprise nearly making him lose his grip when the back of a head came into view. The intruder began struggling again making an effort to turn onto his back. Arthur let go of him, readying himself to pin the boy to the ground as soon as he was done.

He was already on his knees, leaning over the thin body to get a hold of the bony shoulders.

"Listen. If you calm down I won't- what!" The only warning the prince got was a flash of cold light hitting a polished surface. So, that's where it had gone. The boy tried with a sluggish attempt to stab him, his movements shaking through fear and excitement. Leaning sideways Arthur avoided the blade easily catching the thin wrist in a bruising grip whilst bringing his other palm to his ribcage to hold him down.

"Do you really think you can stab me with my own dagger?" There was no answer. Just big eyes bathed in upcoming tears, those full lips now colourless and pressed into a thin line.

"What is it? Have you lost your tongue?" Arthur shouted, irritation rising in his chest.

Under the hardening grip his intruder started to wince and finally let go of the weapon. The noise it made hitting the stone floor was far too loud and sharp startling them both. It took the last bit of Arthur´s patience away.

Getting close to the boy's face he yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? ANSWER ME!"

If it was possible those blue pools grew even wider, setting free a few tears which found their way down the boy's temples. His lips opened trying to say something, yet there was no sound. In his anger-fuelled confusion Arthur almost missed how the boys free arm was wildly motioning towards his neck, his fingers pointing to the collar.

"This? Does it-does it prevent you from speaking?"

A fierce nod came as a reply. The boy pressed his lips together his eyes begging him. Arthur sighed. "Great." He gave himself a second to collect his thoughts then grabbed those fragile wrists and hauled him upwards against the bedpost. Pulling off his belt, he fastened it around them to hold the chap in place.

"So," drawing the word out in a long breath Arthur picked up the dagger. The boy tried to free his hands, obviously failing. The prince, smirked; pushing a hand into the soft black hair making those eyes look at him.

"When I show you mercy and get that thing off, you won't be stupid and try your magic on me. Is that understood?"

To emphasize the seriousness of the situation he let the blade dance over one of those prominent cheekbones which were giving the boy's face a stunning expression, striking Arthur right to the core. Still he didn't let himself be fooled by appearances. When his guest managed to give a small nod, his movements being so limited, he tipped his head forward revealing the back of the collar. Studying the lock Arthur discovered that it seemed to be rather simple and shouldn't be hard to pick.

Getting a slimmer knife from one of the drawers the prince went to work. The blue eyes were following his every move giving him an air of suspicion. Arthur huffed annoyed at the terrified expression when the new weapon could be seen in his hands.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not planning on stabbing you with it. Now keep your head down and don't move."

Holding him lightly at the top of his neck Arthur started to work on the lock. It took less than a minute before a clicking sound announced his success and the rather creepy jewellery came off.

Arthur threw it on the bed not taking his gaze from the boy who was coughing frantically.

"Since I kept my part of the promise you're going to fulfil yours. Answer my questions. No singing."

His guest eyed him from under curly bangs catching his breath while observing the situation. It was strangely amusing.

"What now? Still no tongue? I'm pretty sure..." His voice dropped several octaves as he took this delicate chin between thumb and index finger pushing the boy's lower lip down tentatively. "...I've seen one in here-hey! Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to ravish you just now."

The sirens features became even more bewildered and Arthur felt his anger slowly fade away.

"Please, let me go." At last, a broken voice left the pink mouth sending shivers down Arthur's spine.

"What?"

"I'm begging you. I just want to go home."

It was bizarre to hear such a powerful creature beg. Beg like a weak child would do. Arthur turned the knife between his fingers, absentmindedly.

"Home? You want to go back to Avalon?"

"Yes." He replied.

"But you're part of the circus. And got paid well this evening, I'm sure. Why leave them now?" Arthur objected, pausing just then to reconsider his words. "Unless they truly caught you?" The boy snorted, rolling his eyes in a sudden relaxed manner.

"They didn't. But I am their prisoner." Seeing the prince's questioning face he added in an embarrassed tone, "Someone else caught me and sold me to them."

Arthur couldn't help but release a bemused snort himself. Turning around he walked over to the window feeling blue eyes drill a hole into his back. Through the coloured glass he could overlook the yard. A part of the circus held camp there. Seemingly enjoying their own feast with litres of mead they appeared to be oblivious to the fact that their famous attraction was absent.

"How did you escape?", he asked gesturing in direction of the hideous cage.

"They're drunk and the courtyard is much more crowded than other town's market places after the show. There are more places to hide."

"Like my room."

"I didn't know it was your room. I didn't care."

Arthur waved his hand, dismissing the excuses. It didn't matter anyway. The creature which had horrified him hours ago was now in his hands, sulking. He might as well have some fun.

"So you were a powerful Siren from Avalon, slaughtering men mercilessly by singing your little song. Must've been a nice life." The prince made his way back to the boy, challenging him with an ice-cold glare.

As he drew closer, slowly leaning into the slender body, the siren was backing up against the post. His hands squirmed in the belt which still bound him as he turned his head to avoid Arthur's gaze. But the prince was having none of the shy-play. Once again he snatched a handful of the raven locks to force the creature's face up.

When their eyes locked this time the same powerful connection built up between them. Arthur could feel it, the magic running through the boy's veins.

His eyes, wet and defiant, grew darker. It was arousing to an unexpected extent. His right hand, still holding the knife, started to hover above the boy's lap, only covered by the delicate silk. Scraping the blade's tip over the fabric he moved upwards reaching the flat belly, letting it feel the cool metal.

A sharp intake of breath made thin muscles shift under pale skin. Smirking slightly, Arthur watched the blade's path while being able to detect every twitch and quiver roaming through his captive.

He guided it sluggishly over a partly naked chest to hold it yet again to the white throat he was learning to admire more and more as the seconds dragged on. He watched the boy's Adam's apple bob under nervous swallows.

"Shh, you don't have to cry. I won't hurt you. Such a poor creature, trapped and sold into slavery. Forced to ridicule yourself and your powers. And now you seem to have lost everything, begging me for help."

"What do you want?" The boy's look became more calculating as he caught on Arthur's tone which seemed to imply something.

The prince scraped the blade over flawless skin making his whole body prickle with expectation. Trapping his jaw in one hand Arthur made him focus.

"It's easy, really. You want me to help you escape. It's only natural that I ask for something in return."

Finally full understanding settled in the siren's eyes. He stopped struggling against Arthur's touch accepting the uselessness of his attempts.

"So, what can you offer me?", the prince asked smugly.

Heavy eyelids dropped over dark blue pools. When they lifted again their look was not on Arthur.

"Myself is all I have to give." The boy answered in a small voice.

"I thought so." The satisfied grin could be heard in the prince's tone, excitement spreading in his groin. And why shouldn't he? Who had ever had a siren to share their bed? And was it not deserved that it should be him to lay with such a creature, as probably the first human being in history? He was the Crown Prince of Camelot after all.

With quick fingers he opened his belt releasing the boy from his confinement. Not giving him a mere second of freedom he gripped one of his forearms dragging it behind his back to bend him down onto the sheets.

A huffed noise could be heard but no word of complaint left the pretty mouth.

Inspecting the fragile form underneath him Arthur felt his blood running south. Breathing deeply he took in the stunning view. The mop of black hair spread down the elegant neck leading over into a slender back and narrow hips. All of it being hugged by the smooth fabric, trembling invitingly.

Without further hesitation the prince drew the knife which he was still clutching in his right hand through the light blue scarf ripping it in half. He was already imagining how he would drag his lips over the skin beneath, his tongue tasting the sweat that glistened everywhere. Would it taste sweet like the waters of Avalon Lake? Or salty like his own?

There was no time to waste. Throwing the blade away he pushed the shredded leftovers to the side.

Arthur faltered. His shaking movements came to an abrupt stop. Instead of finding flawless white skin, the boy's back was decorated by bruises and scars in different shades of blue and red and green and yellow. Like a painting of summer fields patched together in different states of healing. Some more severe than others but all undeniably painful.

The prince brought his fingertips down to the torn surface feeling along the poorly healed edge of a whipping scar. The boy hissed in surprise digging his nails into the sheets. Arthur was quiet for a long time.

He made a decision.

"What's your name?", he asked suddenly.

Startled the figure on the bed tried to turn his head to get a glimpse of his captor's face but the prince was still holding on to him.

"Merlin.", came the hoarse answer. Arthur sighed, let go of his wrist and took a step back.

"You can go now, Merlin." The boy got up, looking at him disbelievingly.

"W-what?"

"I said: you can go. I don't need you here."

"You mean it?"

Starting to get annoyed by people's apparent inability to understand him at the first time Arthur pointed to the door.

"Yes, I mean it. And now run. And... don't get caught again."

Merlin's eyes brightened, showing relief and thankfulness. He began to stumble backwards still starring at Arthur who didn't move an inch. He only turned around to open the door when he reached it. Before vanishing completely he paused. Glancing over his shoulder he gave the prince an awkward smile. It was warm and not at all alluring. Then he was gone with a last sweep of his shimmering gown.


	3. Chapter 3

"I beg your forgiveness, your highness, but you need to get up."

Mumbling and growling Arthur turned away not even opening his eyes when George's pleading reached his ear. He felt to sick, too tired to even acknowledge his servant. Unfortunately the annoying git wouldn't leave him alone. A hesitating hand grabbed his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"My Lord, I'm sorry, but the king has asked for your presence. Immediately."

Forcing his eyelids open Arthur could make out the early morning light shining grey through the windows telling him about the unholy hour. With still too much alcohol in his blood it was almost impossible to swing his legs out of bed. When he tried to put weight on his feet the room started to spin and his vision blurred. Moments later George's hand came out of nowhere to steady the prince, trying to lead him to a chair.

Arthur grabbed the backrest only out of instinct while massaging his right temple.

"What does the king want?" The hoarseness of his own voice sounded alien so he demanded water.

Already holding out a goblet to his master, George gave a submissive bow, making an attempt to get the prince into a blue tunic and brown trousers.

"I'm not sure, my Lord. Your father and some of the circus folk have gathered in the conference hall. It appears that a problem has occurred."

Upon hearing his servants explaining words Arthur emptied the goblet in one gulp, almost crushing it when he put it down. Suddenly feeling much more sober, he pulled on the little clothing he needed and hurried for George to bring his boots.

Jogging through the deserted castle, his manservant trailing behind, the prince went over the possibilities of what could await him in the council room. Between all his guesses, the first and worse one proved itself to be true when he burst through the double doors. He was confronted with the picture of three parties facing each other.

The first one contained his father and the first knight Leon, standing by the throne, looking stoic as ever and not a bit hungover, adding to Arthur's growing irritation. The second was made of the fool and circus leader Dormian as well as two of his artists standing to the prince's right. Given this sight it was really no surprise what could be found at his left, near the king. Merlin.

The siren-boy was being held by two guards, forced to kneel on the stone floor. His hands were unnecessarily bound in shackles while a leather gag was covering his mouth. Unlike everyone else Merlin did his best to make himself invisible. Head hanging low he was staring at the floor. The boy looked almost frustrated, Arthur thought to himself.

Finally catching on to the conversation that impression was no surprise at all seeing that Merlin had no say in the discussion which was being held between Uther and Dormian, since he was just its mere subject.

When the prince arrived, heads turned and all eyes settled on him. His father's features didn't brighten up, if anything they darkened a bit more increasing the amount of wrinkles decorating his forehead.

Uther's lips were set in a firm line telling Arthur how much the king struggled to contain his anger. His eyes merely brushed over Dormian who´s expression showed a mixture of fear, irritation and desperation, to settle on Merlin who slowly looked up to meet his gaze. His left cheek was swollen.

The prince tried to read him but all he was able to see was a miserable boy that seemed to have surrendered to higher powers.

"Father, you called for me. May I ask what´s going on?"

Uther nodded slightly taking a step in Merlin´s direction.

"Yes, I´ve called you so you could help me make a decision. As the prince and future king you need to practice your judgment in a situation like this."

Arthur listened without interrupting the flow of words, a rather unexplainable sensation of relief flooding his veins.

"Yes father, let me thank you for this opportunity. But for a fair judgment I need to know the crime."

"Of course, of course. Through a lack of attention and poor guarding by our group of entertainers from last night," Uther´s hand waved towards Dormian and his folks, making them shrink, "this creature could escape and roam the castle. I´m certain I don´t have to remind you how dangerous it is. Nobody can imagine what it´s capable of. Especially since it has easily got rid of its restrains."

Walking a circle the king threw wrinkled hands in the air gesturing agitated towards the boy.

"If the guards had not caught and disabled it from singing before it started to try and enchant someone, we could all be under its spell by now. Camelot would be at its mercy."

Arthur almost choked, holding back a laugh which had almost left his mouth. Fortunately he changed his mind for the better. Just the thought of this scared little creature, siren or not, conquering Camelot was ridiculous. Still, he managed to keep a straight face.

"You are right father. A carelessness like this which could endanger not just us but the whole of the kingdom is a serious matter." He took his eyes off Merlin to direct his next words at Dormian and his consorts.

"Do you have anything to say to defend yourself?" Lifting an eyebrow he viewed the fool in his most prattish, princely manner.

The man´s shoulders crumbled slowly under the weight of the unfortunate event he was now to take responsibility for. The submissive behavior had ultimately defeated his self-pleased character.

"Please, my lord, I really don´t know how it could escape. We are at constant alert and never take our eyes off it." Dormian began gesturing desperately at Merlin, his gaze switching between him and the prince, pleading.

"It must´ve somehow used its powers on one of the guards when they were feeding it."

If Arthur had needed anymore proof of the boy´s enslavement then this was it. The way the fool talked about him like he was discussing an animal was making him feel disgusted. Shooting another look at Merlin´s pathetic form Arthur knew he would not let him stay in the _care _of these people.

"It´s interesting, what you claim."

"Claim, my Lord?" Dormian appeared frightened. Good.

"Yes, claim. Because I can very well remember watching you and your folks getting enormously drunk whilst camping in the yard. Nobody was watching your attraction by then. Especially not your _guards_, who seemed to be more interested in their wine skins."

The prince made it obvious that he didn´t think much of Dormian´s so called security. He could see him wince, the artists hiding behind him. That had been easy.

Hearing this fueled the king´s anger as well. He stepped forward, next to Arthur, pointing his finger in the fool´s direction, warningly.

"Is that true?" Barely keeping his voice in control he granted Dormian three seconds to answer.

Arthur noticed a vein swelling near his father's left temple. Not far from exploding then.

Dormian made an actual approach to talk himself out of his mess but it was of no use. The prince's word weighed more than a clown's babbling and Arthur zoned out while Uther started shouting to watch Merlin.

He kept his face expressionless, not wanting to give anything away about their personal encounter. Stupid thing. He'd told him not to get caught. And his father's mood indicated that he's not far from chopping a few heads off.

Crouching in front of the boy Arthur lifted his chin pensively. Gazing upon the addicting features he thought what a pity it'd be to have them stained, eyes lifeless, the song forever gone.

"What a shame it'd be." The prince murmured touching the leather cloth longingly which hid the pretty mouth.

Merlin's gaze was locked on him, questioningly. Arthur would've given a lot to know the boy's thoughts but it didn't matter anymore. He would learn them soon enough since he was going to be his new master.

Bracing himself for the objection of his father that was certainly to come he got up and stepped between the king and the accused. By holding up one hand the prince brought the attention to himself, the stream of Uther's words dying down slowly.

"My apologies, father. But since you called me here to help you to pass sentence I thought I should speak my mind."

Uther eyed his son curiously. "Go on."

"Thank you. I think the case is clear. We've seen that the responsibility of keeping a powerful creature like this siren is too huge a task to be handled by a bunch of circus fools."

Dormian's pupils became restless. Panicking he switched from Arthur to Uther to Merlin and back but didn't dare to speak out.

"So, what is your suggestion?" The king demanded.

"I think," Arthur said slowly, playing the well behaved prince to draw Uther in. Make him believe his best intentions for the kingdom, "that it won't be necessary to order any severe punishment."

To his left the circus folk let out a huff of relief while his father's expression showed dismay.

"Arthur, but surely you are aware of the possible consequences of their carelessness."

"Yes, father, I'm well aware. That's why I suggest, since the creature cannot be released, we take it off the circus' hands and keep it guarded in the castle. That way it won't endanger our citizens and we would always be able to know its whereabouts."

Ignoring Dormian's gaping mouth he looked expectantly at the king whose brows had furrowed in concentration.

"You want to keep it here? Are you sure this is a good decision?"

"Yes, father. I'm certain."

"But when it works its magic on the guards, on us?"

"We can keep it from talking, just like they did it. I'm sure they'll be delighted to give our blacksmith instructions." Raising his blond brows Arthur turned to the fool whose stiff body gave away just how delighted he would be.

"Of course, Sire. If you wish." He pressed through gritted teeth, unable to stop where this was going. Arthur was satisfied.

Nodding once he drew his attention back to Uther who still seemed skeptical.

"And you don't think it would be safer to just kill it?" He asked.

Upon hearing that Merlin's head snapped up shooting the prince a horrified glance.

"Surely it would be safer but think about the opportunities we would lose."

Suddenly the king appeared more interested.

"Opportunities?"

"Opportunities. Possibilities." Arthur stepped next to Merlin yanking his head up by the hair ignoring the muffled sounds behind the gag.

"We would be the court to possess such a creature. We would present it in front of visitors at feasts. It would be impressive."

Bending down on one knee Arthur looked the boy over once again an anticipating smile ghosting over his lips.

"Let me train it father. I'll make it my servant and get it to obey royal command. In our hands it could become much more than a ridiculous attraction."

When he saw Merlin's eyes growing wide with betrayal and rage he wanted nothing more than to signal to him that those words where lies to cover his true intentions. But he could feel Uther's calculating gaze on him so he had to be convincing. It took the king another minute to respond to his son's idea.

Arthur already feared he'd been discovered when Uther clapped his hands and said: "Very well, your suggestion starts to appeal to me. We should give it a try."

The final sound of the decision made Arthur close his lids in relief. Loosening his hold on Merlin's locks he stood up and bowed his head in gratefulness.

Now that the matter around the creature was settled the king could pass his sentence regarding the circus folks.

"Fool," he addressed Dormian.

"Your Majesty."

"I'm not pleased." The men shivered. "You should be thankful towards the prince for convincing me that you had no bad intentions. And since there was no harm done I'll let you off easy."

Uther walked in front of the throne not taking his eyes off Dormian.

"The siren will be taken from you to be held in the castle and trained by the prince, thus it won't be a threat to the people of Camelot. As for you and your folks, fool: You will leave as soon as I dismiss you and you will never be allowed back into the walls of this town. Do you understand?"

Dormian and the two artists at his sides grew even paler, letting their frowning faces fall to the ground.

"Yes, your Highness. Thank you for your generosity and sympathy." Uther just wiggled his hand dismissingly at the false words, not granting them any more attention.

"Now get out of my sight!"

Guards approached to lead them out of the room. The fool threw a lost look at Merlin - his precious possession lost for good – drawing the moment out as long as possible. Then his arm was grabbed and he had to be forced through the doors.

Hopefully never to be seen again, Arthur thought after the heavy wood had closed behind them. Bringing his attention back to his boy in chains he noticed him still looking at the place where his former master had disappeared mere seconds ago.

There was no relief in his features neither less fear or concern which was hardly surprising. Being transferred from one master to another was certainly not the kind of freedom he'd imagined. But the prince could pay his hateful glares no mind.

Uther was watching, Sir Leon at his side. He positioned himself in front of Merlin giving their new resident an indefinable glance. The resentment he expressed now against the creature felt as strong as his fascination for it from the former evening.

"I hope you know the responsibility you've taken upon your shoulders, Arthur." He said, redirecting his eyes to his son's. It was not hard for the prince to notice the disapproval in his voice, still, for now the decision was made. He just had to make sure it wouldn't be changed.

"Yes father. I' am aware of the responsibilities and additional duties. I promise, I won't disappoint you."

Uther raised an eyebrow, doubtfully, then taking a step towards the doors to leave for his chambers. "You had better not."


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's words had pierced him deeply. After being shown mercy in the prince's chambers Merlin felt now deceived.

Making him a servant. Making him obey. If he wasn't gagged he would have screamed. It seemed to have become his personal brand of bad-luck to end up like this, captured. Enslaved.

And yet it could have all worked out so well. It had been a piece of cake to outsmart the stupid guards who'd been well beyond the land of the living when he'd slipped out of the cage after blocking the lock with a pebble. They had been too drunk to notice. As were the rest of his beloved replacement-family.

To get into the castle unperceived by knights and guards as well as finding the prince's chambers had placed a larger challenge on him.

Merlin hadn't even known what exactly he was going to do when he got there. An instinct made him follow the prince's scent, getting closer to a man he didn't know but still appeared to be familiar to him, to be family.

He'd seen it. While he'd worked his magic in the performance nothing had affected him. His powers seemed to influence him in no way. Instead the man's eyes had held the same brilliant blue until the melody ended. While everybody else - but the circus idiots - had been mesmerized, the prince had just been horrified, certainly nothing that Merlin was used to when he sang. The moment Arthur had raised his gaze from the goblet, his eyes bathed in suspicion Merlin knew something had gone wrong. Something that brought him to this room.

For what? For help? In order to understand? It had strengthened him. Shaken him out of his stupor. He did not know what he expected to find but to stand there in the scent of a thousand things that had been touched by _him _it had felt a bit like home.

Merlin realized that he had lingered in the sensation much to long when he had heard voices in front of the door. That's how he had ended up hidden under the bed, clutching a dagger to his chest and feeling ridiculous. The power he used to wield, trapped and weakened now, forced into hiding with an ugly human weapon in his hands.

Never had he thought his life would come to this. That it would be the overwhelming aura of another being drowning him, whiping every thought away.

The sensation which had washed over Merlin when the prince had grabbed him tight and invaded the air around him until there was almost nothing between them, had made him struggle to keep his guard up. To not give in. It was a good thing that the beautiful golden man with the behaviour of a leader, was also a giant arrogant prat who wakened defiance in him as well as fear which had taken over his body in these minutes. He had been at the prince's mercy.

How he'd loved and hated it.

All these conflicted emotions welled up in his chest at the shock of surprise of being released by said prat-prince.

He'd wanted to run – obviously - but something had been dragging him back at the same time. Being in this state of mind must have made it easy for the guards to sneak behind him before he could notice them.

Merlin cursed himself over and over again. How pathetic he was. In chains. Him! Surely he didn't deserve better if it happened the second time in his life. He should just as well go with it. Yet the last thing he'd grant the royal family was his obidience. Not as long as he had still some dignity left.

Arthur gave orders for Merlin to be escorted to his chambers and to "not let him escape for god's sake".

Afterwards he waved George over. His servant appeared with soundless steps at his side keeping a straight face though he was about to lose his job.

"My Lord?"

"I want you to go after the fool, Dormian. He's still in the possession of the key to the siren's collar." "But the collar is gone, my Lord."

Arthur shook his head. "I found it, last night." He lied, not providing anymore information. "Go and get the key. Then come back to my chambers for further instructions."

With a small nod the lad was gone. The prince then called a few maids and servants to bring hot water along with fitting clothes for his new manservant. _God forbid _he'd let Merlin run around in that flimsy dressing gown the circus folks had forced him to put on. Though it was quite pleasing to watch him wear it. Arthur found himself wondering what a siren usually dressed in. when

When he arrived at his rooms he found Gaius, the court physician, waiting in the hallway. Actually maybe waiting was the wrong term to describe what he was doing. It could better be decribed as eavesdropping.

"Gaius, can I help you?"

"Arthur!" The old man jumped, not bothering with a title. Having known the prince since he left the womb brought it's advantages.

"I'm very sorry, I was just curious. Is it true that you, uhm, took the siren in?" Arthur had to hide a smile. Naturally the court physician would take an interest in such a rare creature. Still the old man was excessively nosy.

"Yes, it is true, Gaius. I decided to make it my servant, so it wouldn't be a threat to the people of Camelot."

The physician nodded absent-mindedly looking back at the wooden doors as if he could stare a hole into them. Arthur could literally taste the longing in the air around him and it relieved him. He'd planned on sending for Gaius anyway. The marks on Merlin's back needed to be checked and treated properly, something that would turn out rather difficult if his physician was afraid of the patient. The last thing he wanted to happen was for his new servant die of an infection. Although, could sirens be killed by infections?

The prince groaned, his face in hands.

"Are you in pain, Arthur?" Gaius' worried voice asked next to him.

Shaking his head Arthur let one hand rest on the handle while the other one came down on Gaius' shoulder.

"No, Gaius, just tired. But why don't you just come in and have a look at my new servant? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Gaius' response was a suspiciously raised eyebrow which always managed to make Arthur feel guilty. Still the physician followed him inside withouth protest.

Merlin's watchdogs – he'd decided to call them that because they wouldn't just get off is back – had continued to flank him when Arthur and a white haired man entered the room. He didn't remember him from the feast but since he hadn't been able to get a good look at any of the guests he couldn't be sure. The old fellow eyed him with enough curiousity to make his skin itch.

Merlin was used to people staring at him in amazement and disbelief. But this guy measured him, taking in every detail of his face and body that he could see. Merlin shifted restlessly and uncomfortable, his shackles making a clacking sound. His mouth was dry.

The prince stepped before him holding his angry gaze.

Arthur was not smiling just watching with all emotions hidden beneath the surface. Merlin could feel them nonetheless. The exitement, the worries, the anger, the curiousity and the urges. Oh yes, the urges, urges to please, to succeed, not to fail or dissapoint. Being able to know these inner most desires was part of his job, after all. Yet it was of no use right now.

Arthur opened his mouth not taking his eyes off the boy as he said: " You can go," dismissing the guards.

Neither of them moved at first. "But, your Majesty, it could be dangerous."

The prince threw them a sharp-enough-to-cut-throats-glare. " And you think your Crown-Prince and leader won't be able to handle it?"

Shifting uncomfortably the men searched for words. "Of course not. No one could be more capable. But it's a...it's a mischievous creature."

Merlin rolled his saphire eyes to Arthur's amusement.

"We don't know its tricks." One of them tried weakly but Arthur waved the argument away.

"It's only trick is its song and it can't sing as long as it's gagged. You can go. And leave the key."

"The key, Sire?"

"The key to the shackles. How in the world should my new servant get any decent work done with his hands bound in iron?" He asked growing seriously impatient.

The two men exchanged final uncertain glances, feeling the prince's threadbare endurance and finally handed him the key.

Arthur let out an annoyed huff, dragging lightly trembling fingers through those golden strands of his which now stood messily on his head. Walking a small circle to gather his thoughts he turned back to Merlin to open the bindings which had already left angry bruises on the boy's tender wrists.

"When I take this thing off your mouth it'll work just like before. No singing, no tricks. Nothing will happen to you."

He took the boys complete silence as soundless agreement and ignored Gaius attempts to protest. Reaching behind Merlin's head Arthur opened the leather knot freeing his mouth from the restraint. "Gaius, I'd like you to meet Merlin."

An impressive chunk of spit aimed at his cheek made him forget what he was about to say. The physician's eyes widend in shock but Merlin paid him no mind. His wild eyes were glued to the prince, lips pressed pale over clenched teeth. „

"I am not your servant!" Merlin almost screamed the words at him letting Arthur feel his fury.

Such a display of disrespect deserved severe punishment and though a siren wouldn't know the court rules he half expected a blow. Arthur stared at him in disbelief and lifted his right hand. Merlin closed his eyes in anticipation but instead of a blow, felt his scarf being grabbed.

The prince brought their faces together. Merlin could feel hot damp breath on his cheek when he spoke.

"For now you are." Arthur spoke low. Then he stepped backwards, ripping the already ruined cloth off the boy's shoulders for good to clean his face with. Discarding it on the ground Arthur returned his attention to Gaius who stood frozen in place, speechless.

"We'll talk later about that." Merlin growled but otherwise said nothing. „

"Sire, it seems I don't understand the current situation:" The physician tried to interfere.

"As far as my knowledge reaches, this," his hand pointing towards Merlin, "is a siren, a creature of magic."

"You're right, Gaius."

"Yet, Arthur, you seem to be acquainted with it in a more personal way."

Arthur snorted. "More personal indeed." He mumbled starting to walk back and forth in front of the two.

How should he even begin to explain this? What even was_ this_? Suddenly he spun around launching straight for the physician.

"Gaius, what I tell you now and everything that happens in here stays between us. No one, not even the King is to know about this." The words left his tongue sharp and under his breath, making sure the guards who were certainly securing the doors wouldn't catch any compromising information.

Gaius' eyes flickered, insecure for a moment. He was obviously torn between listening to the prince's secret business and whilst doing so becoming a bearer of that secret, or just turning around and pretending nothing ever happened. One look at the siren decided his fate.

"Not even the King? Then you must be in quite big trouble, Arthur."

The prince managed a small smile, feeling the warmth of fondness running through his gut. "A bit, yes. But let me explain. Please, sit down."

Half an hour later they sat at the table in silence. Arthur had tried to tell the physician everything he could remember from the night before. That he could feel it but wasn't possessed by it. How he could literally see its effect but was not touched by it at the same time. And though he left out certain details he also described Merlin's and his first encounter leaving Gaius a bit dazed. The old man had been quiet for a few minutes now which was only understandable but Merlin was starting to nod off at the other end of the table and Arthur had to press matters on.

"So, what do you think, Gaius?"

The physician jerked up as if woken from a dream looking accusingly at the prince.

"W-what?"

"What do you think could cause my immunity against the magic?"

"Oh, that," He acted a little confused, eyes flickering to Merlin's sunken frame, "Well, I've no idea. It…" Gaius cleared his throat, "it could be an extraordinary strong will which you, Arthur, surely possess, but if this isn't the true cause, I don't know. Have you asked the siren itself?"

"Himself."

"I'm sorry?"

"Himself."Arthur repeated. "He may be a creature of magic to the people outside this room but to me he's my manservant. From now on I wish that you too speak of him as a human being and not an animal, do you understand, Gaius?"

The old fellow's gaze lingered for a long while on his prince's face, his expression hard to read though it eventually showed a slight gleam of wonder and satisfaction.

"Yes, my Lord. I will do as you ask."

Before Arthur could realize that Gaius had actually used a title on him while they were in private, the physician continued.

"So, have you asked him?"

"Well, there has been no time."

"Then maybe you should try now."

The prince's eyes settled on his new servant. He suddenly felt that he didn't want to wake him from the light slumber but this was too important. He got up and walked around the table shaking Merlin carefully.

The boy's eyes fluttered open unwillingly to meet Arthur's.

"What?"He asked, his voice raw and low.

The prince swallowed, the picture leaving a tingling feeling in his belly. Dragging his fingers fondly through the thick dark locks he tried to bring Merlin back to consciousness.

"Merlin, I need you to think. Yesterday, when you sang, do you remember that you looked at me?"

The boy nodded slowly.

"What did you see?"

Merlin seemed to be trying to remember the moment, his pupils narrowing.

"You looked at me. You seemed...ahm...shocked? I don't know. Your eyes were normal. Not gold. Usually everyone dreams when I sing but you didn't. You saw me."

Arthur nodded. So Merlin had felt it too. Both of his hands came to rest on the sides of Merlin's face, feeling the still swollen cheek pulsing slightly warmer against his palm.

"You are a siren. Do you know why I would react like this?"

Held in Arthur's gentle, sword-callused hands Merlin shook his head. Arthur could see no lie in the big pools in which he was reflected. He let out a disappointed sigh and let go of his servant's face shrugging in Gaius' direction.

"Very well then Arthur, let me do some research on the subject."

"Yes, please do this, Gaius. But first, have a look at my servant's injuries and get everything you need to tend to them."

"Very well, Sire."

Merlin writhed and complained when the prince had ordered him to take off the remains of his costume and expose himself to the strange old man to be examined. It was not the nudity in front of them that bothered him – as a siren of Avalon he never usually wore any clothing – he felt vulnerable by the exposure of his scars. His body just didn't work like before, he was slowly losing his powers and it could be seen so well. He felt ugly and weak though the humans probably wouldn't even know. He had to remind himself that they knew only a few things about the magical world. In the end he had to obey – Arthur made him submit but got his fair share of hits and insults for his troubles – and let himself be observed.

The physician did his work quickly and quietly only mumbling to take notes in his head. He left with the promise of return.

The prince watched as Merlin was bathed by another servant, while a chambermaid brought the ordered clothes. He didn't watch because of some personal kink or with any lustful thoughts and wishes. He just watched. His eyes wandered over the boy's ruined back, lingering at the craned neck, roaming through the ruffled wet hair and observing the tired face which showed so many shades of grief and sorrow they were impossible to count.

Merlin sat, back hunched over, in the small tub. He had his knees tucked under is chin, arms wrapped tightly around his legs. Though the servant tending the siren had nothing to fear he was trembling like a tree in autumn winds while he poured steaming water over the boy's skin and helped him wash his back carefully.

George returned in the middle of Gaius' attempts to treat Merlin's back wounds. Thus Arthur and his former manservant's conversation was accompanied by suppressed groans and whining noises which the physician would normally just hush away. On any other occasion.

George had brought him the key as well as instructions on how the collar worked. It appeared to be a straight forward but still very clever construction. The prince instructed him to go to the blacksmith and clear out his few possessions from the antechamber on the way.

The morning went on with the meddling of new business. Arthur went out, leaving Merlin in Gaius' care, perfectly reassured that he wouldn't dare to run away again. The boy had already appeared too drowsy for anything like walking.

Arthur had to find George a new position. Lord Brannon was glad to finally take someone competent into his services. He also had to inform the guards and talk to the blacksmith.

Before he knew it midday had approached and a rumbling stomach dragged the prince back to his rooms.

For the short space of time between opening the door and stepping into his chambers he thought them empty. The boy gone as fast as he'd arrived, and for just a moment his chest began to tighten. Holding his breath unconsciously Arthur stepped inside, taking a look around. The chamber wasn't empty. Merlin was still there and as far from escaping as anybody could be. Slumped on the table next to a half-finished plate he lay in deep slumber which not even the wooden doors clatter could interrupt.

The prince stood frozen taking in the view while his breathing slowed and evened out to match Merlin's. That boy, he thought, not believing what was happening to him.

He walked over with sure silent steps, leaning for a second on the table top next to his new servant, not able to control his hands, thus stroking his head.

"Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" He whispered quietly to himself. Lifting the boy up into his arms he carried him to the bed in the antechamber which would be his home from now on. Merlin didn't do so much as stir when the prince lowered him onto the mattress and Arthur left him in peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

In the first week Merlin refused each and every of the chores that had been assigned to him by the crown-prince after he'd awoken in the unfamiliar room. He had stumbled through the door which was standing ajar to find his master brooding over some papers. The repaired collar lying next to him had caught Merlin's eyes immediately and they'd gone cold. An unpleasant discussion had followed with a lot of _idiots_ and _dollop-head_s and _arrogant prats_ as well as _total baffoons._ Eventually Merlin had screamed;

"You're really making me wear that _thing_ again?!" And Arthur had yelled. "Yes or my father will

have you killed!" That settled the matter and they had fallen silent.

In a conversation with Gaius the prince had learned that the restraint possessed no actual magical powers. The engravings were merely pretty decoration to mistify the siren's appearance, nothing more. Gaius showed him small knubs on the inside, three on each side forming a sort of triangle. He explained how they would press into the neck when the collar was fastened tightly and numb certain nerves which suppressed the movement of the vocal cords inside.

"A clever trick and quite cruel." He'd said.

Arthur wondered how a bunch of circus clowns had gotten their hands on a construction like that. He set his mind on asking Merlin about the beginning of his enslavement though he was not very keen on doing so.

He kept his promise and only used it when they went out.

During the first days to prevent him from getting lost or fallig into the king's hands, Arthur wouldn't let the boy leave the chambers on his own. His father was still not very fond of a "filthy creature of traitorous character" inhabiting the castle and so it was just as well that Merlin preferred the loneliness of his small bedroom to the spacious halls and long corridors.

Still as the days wore on and it was approaching the end of their second week together, the tidiness of his chambers started to cease. The servants Arthur called for from time to time weren't able to keep up with the chores that Merlin didn't fulfil and as the overall silence became unbearable the prince snapped. Asking himself what the boy was doing all this time by himself behind the closed door he flung it open revealing a crouched form on the bed.

Merlin's head jerked up, eyes widening with surprise.

"Arthur."

"Get out."

"„What?"

"„You heard me. Get out!" His hand pointed stubbornly into his chambers. Merlin got off the bed, his expression annoyed. Stepping into Arthur's room (somewhere in between he'd decided to call him that) he spun around, a false smile on his lips.

"Is there a problem, _Sire_?" He asked sarcastically. Arthur answered with a snort not bothering to comment at the title being used in that tone.

"Yes, there is a problem, _Mer_lin. You are my servant."

"And?"

"You never do anything. And though it might have slipped your attention people have started to notice. Besides..." He waved a hand vaguely gesturing to the antechamber. "You must be bored to death by now."

"And what do you want me to do? Polish your boots?"

Pulling his hair with an agonised groan Arthur replied: "For a start: yes. Do that. Do something."

He flung his arms out, rotating one time before fixing his gaze on the boy again who looked at him as if he'd gone mad. Arthur stopped, finally settling on a thought. Walking over to his desk he reached for the collar.

"I want you to go to Gaius. He wants to have a look at your scars again and I'm sure your presence will help his research. Above that you can assist him with his tasks. Maybe the work of a physician will appeal more to your...standards."

He was mocking now. Merlin only growled at being pulled by his wrist towards the prince. A shiver went through his thin body when the cool metal was fastend around his neck, pressing tightly as the key snapped the lock shut. The numbing feeling set in after a few seconds preventing him from giving any witty comebacks. After tucking the key back into his tunic Arthur unravelled one of the neckerchiefs he'd gotten for Merlin from the boys wrist and tied it around his neck as well to hide the collar. His servant was already getting enough attention without showing off expensive jewellery and reminding everyone of what he was and why he was required to wear it.

"So," he said, turning him towards the doors which led to the hallway and pushed Merlin a bit. "Off you go. And don't go anywhere else. Just straight to Gaius."

While he was strolling down the corridor, tugging absentmindedly on his collar, Merlin thought that he might have been a little unfair regarding Arthur. Though he was still imprisoned he hadn't been forced into anything but the visits to Gaius and the abhorred restraint.

Thinking of it brought back memories of having to wear it again after this time of its glorious absence from his neck. He remembered the first days in the prince's chambers like a fleeting dream. It felt as if he'd been wrapped in a cocoon of safety and warmth, sleeping undisturbed from nightmares or rough hands or sticks trying to wake him. Most of the time it had only been Arthur's quite, soft voice which had roused him from his bed or called him out of deep thought. And even when it came to the collar, his fingertips brushing the now warmed-up metal under the soft fabric of his neckerchief, he'd been strangely gentle. Not at first though and Merlin had given him no reason to be.

After the choker had been repaired it had already threatend him from Arthur's tabletop everytime he left the antechamber. He'd considered hiding it, breaking it, smuggling it out of the castle. But the chances of the prince not suspecting him were shockingly low and he wouldn't want to be at the end of his wrath. Yet when Arthur had announced that he was to leave the chambers for the first time and appraoched him with the collar in his hands, Merlin couldn't help but try to escape his fate. Of course it had been useless, only ending in shouts and screams, furniture up ended and a broken vase. When the prince had finally managed to pin him to the bed he'd been furious, grabbing his hands and demanding Merlin to tell him what the matter was. Reproaching him for making so much trouble though they'd agreed on the restraint.

"It hurts." Merlin had answered. Maybe it numbed his voice but the pain came first making the attempts to breathe or swallow difficult, especially after having the collar withdrawn for days.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur had asked but got nothing in response. Still he'd been gentle afterwards, kind. Fastning the despised thing with so much delicacy it reduced the torment to a minimum. And even when Merlin held on hard to his shirt, squeezing out a few tears he couldn't force back, breathing heavily, a hand had been there stroking his hair gently until every ache had ceased.

So yes, regarding the last days his behaviour was not justified by the prince's actions towards him.

He was nervous. Being under permanent surveillance made it impossible to find out more about their connection. Merlin had tried, yes. Holding eyecontact hadn't gotten him anywhere. When he wanted to sing for the prince the offer had been refused and though the rare touches they shared electrified his body they never revealed any secret to him. Huffing frustrated he increased his speed stomping up the stairs to the physician's rooms.

Just the second before he actually knocked, Merlin realized the chance which had been given to him by Arthur. It was the first time he'd been left alone under nobody's eyes. He could just turn around and leave. Not actually run away, but search the castle for answers. He was already back to the stair's top when a thought held him there. Where should he begin? Where could someone look for answers to such questions as his? At the lake he'd ask the elders or survey the ancient writings of the immortal realm. Who where the elders here? Gazing over his shoulder he thought that Gaius was told to be pretty old and he had a lot of books in his room. An elder with writings. Not of the immortal realm but as close as he would get.

"Oh, Merlin, you're alone. How come Arthur let you wander the corridors on your own?"

Upon hearing the question Merlin could only shrug his shoulders.

Gaius surveyed the boy's reaction for a moment before putting a hand to his forehead muttering to himself: "Of course you cannot answer. I guess it'll be fine since you're here now. You didn't do anything else but coming here?" A dripping spoon accusingly pointed at him made him stumble backwards until his back bumped against one of the wooden tables. But instead of knocking over glass viles or making delicate instruments clatter, only a loud thud was heard. Twisting his neck he was greeted by a pile of books in various sizes and colours, some of them opened on seemingly random pages. A few had fallen to the ground and Merlin crouched down on one knee to pick them up, reading the titles in between. _Mystical and Magical Creatures, Studies of Magical Beasts, Sorcery and Enchanting Creatures, The Other World's Inhabitants, Siren Legends, The Book of Sirens _and the likes were soon gathered up in his arms his heart swelling with anticipation by the possibilties of knowledge lingering on these pages. His gaze slipped to Gaius when the physician made effort to create some space on the table's surface.

"Here, my boy, just put them there. A servant brought them up just two days ago and I haven't had a good look at most of them yet." He said distracted, just grabbing the already open ones to lie them out on another table on top of his notes. Merlin tried to pile the books back without dislodging the others, reading similar titles while completing his task. With trembling hands he felt the leather covers, hardly believing the luck this day held for him. Though, when he thought about it the coincidence was not that huge since the old man's interest in his kind had much increased over the last weeks and Merlin had felt himself being poked at and looked over and questioned every single time the prince had dragged him to the physician's tower. Today was no exception.

While leaning over the long end of the examination table, the grib of his hands fastening around the rough edges, he wondered if the wave of Gaius' fascination with him would never break or subside. His tunic and neckerchief lay discarded over a chair so that the physician could have a look at his backwounds at the same time throwing yes-or-no questions at him which Merlin answered more or less eagerly by shaking or nodding his head.

"So, what about fishtails, now? You live in the water, don't you?" A nod. "Do you grow them there?" A shake of the head. "So you just swim about like this? And breathe? And chat and eat? Under water?" A shake of the head.

That brought him a little impatient tug on the bandages which had partly dried and now stuck on some parts of his back. Merlin hissed in suprise grabbing the table harder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my boy. I didn't want to hurt you." Patting his side apologetically the physician continued more gently being able to remove the rest of the clothing without any difficulty.

"It's just that all these books contain mostly tales, songs or legends about you and your kind. There are rarely any studies to refere to. And even those might just draw their knowledge from legends. Since everybody who encounters one of you gets killed, most likely."

The old man muttered to himself at the end but Merlin heard every single word. They made him uneasy. He had never thought much about the mortals before, since he only encountered them at the lake for a brief time. Then they were gone, guided to the other shore, their faces flourished with delight and peacefulness. A stinging smell, probably an antiseptic potion that Gaius' had already used on him, pushed into his nose, dragging Merlin from his memories. He braced himself against the pain which he was sure was about to come but when the cloth, moist with salve patted over his skin it didn't hurt as much as expected.

"Hmmm," Gaius hummed, obviously satisfied, "it's all healing rather nicely. You're lucky that you had no infection. But since I don't know much about siren's bodies it could have to do with your powers. Still, an antiseptic is never a bad idea in a case as such."

Merlin could've protested by pushing at least a growl through his constricted throat but he was too distracted. The book-laden table stood in his line of vision and though it was quite inconspicuous one certain volume had caught his eye. From where he was leaning over he could only see that it was rather small and worn without a title or any kind of decoration on the outside.

In his current position he couldn't do much but eye it until his vision blurred but as soon as the new bandages were set in place, his back throbbing just a little, he dragged the tunic, a blue one, over his head and walked over, picking it up as causually as possible. There was nothing to it on the outside. Held together by a thin leather cord it appeared to be most likely someone's personal diary than an actual volume belonging to the collection Gaius had gathered. Opening it briskly Merlin inspected the first two pages. They showed nothing besides a few stains, probably from water and greasy fingertips, but in the lower left corner just below his thumb a small drawing came to his attention. Time had definitly played it's part in letting the ink bleach making it hard to clearly recognize its actual shape. After several seconds of intensive staring, nearly crawling into the book he was sure to make out a dragon but there was something else.

"What are you doing?" said the physician, suddenly standing next to him his voice un-expectantlyclose. Merlin startled, drawing in the stuffy air around him filling his lungs with herbal essences whilst clutching the book desperatley to his racing heart. Staring with raised eyebrows of innocence at Gaius he struggled to keep in a parade of coughs that were forcing their way up his throat only moments later.

"Ah, did you find anything interesting? On your kind?" Scanning first the boy then the volume between his fingers he cocked up his familiar eyebrow holding out one hand.

"Show it to me."

Merlin hesitated briefly thinking the book might be taken away from him then thinking better of it. He opened the first page pointing directly at the drawing. Tilting the angle of his head and looking a bit like a chicken doing it, the physician tried to get a better look at whatever it could be that had awoken the siren-boy's interest. The dragon was simple and easy for him to recognise, he had grown up being surrounded by this form, seeing it every day of his life. Gaius tugged on his glasses to hold them closer to the page so the drawing appeared wider. He heard Merlin gasp a little to his left and smiled. After a few moments he was able to make out a stylised _U_ woven into the dragon's wings. Interesting indeed.

"Ah, well, there you have found something. This," circling the upper part of the sketch,"is a dragon. But not just any dragon. It's a drawing of the _Pendragon Crest_. The crest of the kingdom."

When Merlin didn't seem to fully grasp the meaning of it the physician rolled his eyes.

"That means this book was written by royality, most likely. And this," he circled the lower area, "is the letter _U_. It stands for the name of our king, Uther. So I assume the book was written by him."

The boy gave the volume a confused glance, a crease appearing between his brows, as if he wouldn't understand why a king would write a book. Gaius took it from him and padded carefully over to his desk to sit down for a bit, missing Merlin's longing expession completely. He swept through the pages revealing what he slightly remembered about the studies and interests of Uther's youth.

"You know there was a time shortly after the king's wife had died... he was grieving but he'd tried to shake it off. And he had been a man of great interest once. In his youth a man of science even. It's all lost now, I think. But back then his curiosity was not easy to satisfy."

Merlin was lingering at the edge of Gaius' vision listening to the short tale about a forlorn version of the threatening king he couldn't even start to imagine. The physician had stopped somewhere in the middle of the volume letting his fingers touch the handwritten notes and paragraphs, drowning in the memory of old times.

"In this book he collected some knowledge about magical creatures and creatures of myths as far as I can recall. It must've been burried somewhere in the library for many years now. I had already forgotten about it. I can still remember he had some great deal of interest in sirens as well back then." Lifting his eyes up to Merlin's uncertain figure he eyed him with a new kind of curiosity.

"Maybe that's the reason why he agreed on letting you stay here."

Upon hearing these words Merlin raised his head. As if he wanted to make a reply, ask Gaius if he honestly thought so, his lips parted but he didn't have the time to realize that he had no chance to use his voice. A polite but strong knock on the door interrupted their one-sided conversation making siren and physician jump. Without waiting for permission the handle was pressed and the wood pushed aside to reveal a slightly annoyed Prince Arthur.

With raised hands he said: "Merlin, there you are. You've been gone for so long, I thought you had got lost in the castle." Walking over to the boy Arthur ruffled his hair ignoring the grimace that formed on his face. Afterwards he greeted Gaius who'd gotten up from his chair discarding the book he'd been still holding off to the side.

"Arthur, it's good to see you. I'm sorry it took us so long. I had quite a few questions for Merlin while tending to his wounds."

Arthur waved one hand dismissingly. "What about them? Are they-"

"It's all healing rather well. You don't have worry."

The prince's answer was an approving nod and a firm grip to Merlin's shoulder. He looked into the boy's eyes which seemed huge in their questioning stare.

"And you, you didn't trouble Gaius too much?" Merlin shrugged on that, hunching his shoulders as if he didn't know if he was any trouble but the physician interfered assuring Arthur what a delight it had been to "chat" with him. Smiling about that the he turned his attention away from his servant showing Gaius a bruise that started forming under his tunic.

"It's from training yesterday, I guess. Do you think you still have something of that salve?"

"Of course, Arthur. Come over here and let me have a look."


	6. Chapter 6

_Though they may live in the lake of Avalon__,__ water doesn't seem to be their natural __habitat__. The stories and legends about fishtails are nothing but dreams in the heads of those who have somehow been rescued from the cursed shore. Afterwards, still intoxicated with the enchanting tune, they must have been mad. Telling the stories which had been whispered into their ears while describing the pictures still lingering in front of their eyes, not leaving them alone. Maybe never leaving them. Despite this being only speculation I'm certain time and tongues have formed the stories about them we po__s__sess today. _

_Tales about the lake describe it as abysmal, dark and often wrapped in a foggy disguise, making it impossible to catch a glimpse of it's opposite shore. Since we believe it to be the border to the realm of the ever living souls of the dead that may be crucial. We are not allowed to see what lies behind until we face our last trial. But as a matter of fact sirens don't swim in water like fish, thus they don't need tails, webbing or scales. When they disappear into the dark abyss they set foot into another world. I don't know if I understand it to it's fullest but they inhabit their own realm which follows it's own rules. It is no place any mortal has ever reached neither will they be able to do so. _

_Regarding that knowledge, legends about sirens drowning their victims in the dark waters have also to be rewritten._

The book collapsed onto the floor leaving him in a breathless heap on his mattress. Merlin peeked over the edge of his bed feeling his heart pounding painfully against his ribcage. He watched it sharply and with a glimpse of fear in his eyes as if it were a snake ready to attack. But the volume didn't move an inch. Just lying there upside-down on open, crumbled pages it posed no threat to him. He let out a heavy sigh. Rolling onto his back he fixated on the ceiling, still processing the revelations on the pages he'd just read a few minutes before.

After the prince had come to pick him up from the physician's chambers there'd been no time for him to inspect the book further right away. Because of it's small size he could slip it under his jacket and smuggle it out of Gaius' rooms without trouble. But instead of returning to Arthur's chambers as usual the prince took him on a walk through the castle finally showing his servant the place which he had to call home for now. Maybe the boy didn't like it, Arthur had thought, but he would get him to do chores and run errands to save his skin. Since he'd realized Merlin hadn't seen much of Camelot yet he decided that today was perfect to make him familiar with his surroundings, so he wouldn't have to hunt for a lost servant again.

Arthur led him through the endless white corridors making him remember the shortest ways to the kitchen and council rooms, the throne room as well as several noble's quaters in case Merlin needed take messages to them. Even the path to the king's chambers was shown to him though the prince didn't intend to ever send him there.

Since the choker was still remaining tight around Merlin's neck he couldn't even try to complain, just trailed behind Arthur, as close to his heels as possible, avoiding the stares and curious glances thrown in his direction. Despite him being dressed in usual servant clothes and the collar being hidden he was still like a canari between sparrows, catching everybody's eye. The rumors about their crown-prince adopting a magical creature and taking it into his services had spread faster than smallpox, so of course every manservant, maidservant as well as guard wanted to get a good look at the attraction.

Only after managing to carry two plates of food from the kitchens to the prince's chambers, under the latter's observant eyes, Merlin had been allowed to grab a bite and retire to his room.

His anticipation was at it's peak when he'd finally got the chance to read the king's notes. The book contained chapters about a small range of creatures reaching from dragons to goblins and trolls to griffins. But the informations on those were not even close to the accuracy or detail of the notes on sirens. Merlin didn't know what made him so sure that reading this chapter would reveal anything to him besides more absurd beliefs about the shapes and costums of his race. But whatever it was his feeling hadn't betrayed him. Despite the paragraphs being written as if the author hadn't been fully convinced of the truth of his words, an uncertainty lingered between the lines, they held nothing but clear, unbending knowledge. And Merlin found all of it to be factual. Naturally that didn't mean this book held everything to know about their kind. Nobody would probably be capable of gathering all secrets woven into their existence, but what it contained were not songs and legends nor stories blurted out in madness.

Merlin breathed heavily, the ceiling blurring before his eyes. "King Uther...", he whispered. The king must've known one of his kind. They must've told him all this. Why? How? Thoughts of another one of his sisters or brothers being captured and tortured to spill everything out made him shiver. Where had they gone to? Why had he never heard of them? He groaned shuffling around to throw the king's writings a mistrusting glance and frowned. One page appeared to have been detached from the binding, slipping out further from under the others. Stretching his arm and picking it up he could see that it didn't belong in the volume. It was a single piece of parchment folded in half. He opened it with slightly trembling fingers to be confronted by the drawing of a woman. The sketch was simple, just as the crest on the first page. Still, the way her face had been given more detail - her peaceful gaze falling into his and a soft smile curving her thin lips - proved her to be beautiful.

Having Merlin undress him shouldn't have turned out to be so difficult, Arthur thought while his arms were tangled in his favourite dark-red tunic, himself being blinded to whatever the boy was trying to do. With a grunt he managed to move his upper body a few inches to the left just to feel the farbic hug even tighter around him. He groaned in annoyance.

"Stop moving, you only make it worse!" Merlin complained, hands working around the hem to drag it upwards.

"_I'm _making it worse!? What're you _doing_ out there?" His voice was muffled but he was sure his servant heard him well enough.

"_Mer_lin!", he demanded when suddenly the tunic loosned around his shoulders allowing him to finally straighten his arms and bend forward to ease the way. The cuffs came free in a sudden tug throwing him backwards against the table, the impact sending his goblet rolling over the edge.

"_Merlin!_", the prince shouted irritated at the boy, who's face was pressed into a wincing grimace while he was clutching the crumpled top in his hands.

"I don't believe it! What can be so hard about just undressing me?"

"I-I don't know. Clothes are just...complicated." The other one stammered and ran over to one of the chairs to lay it over the back rest. Uncertain about what to do next he looked at the prince and started chewing on his bottom lip.

A few seconds of silence streched between them in which Arthur focused on ceasing the irritation in his chest, massaging his temples soothingly. Then he slid down into one of the wooden chairs holding his right foot up in Merlin's direction.

"Come on then. Let's see if my boots are easier to cope with." He let his hand wave invitingly but Merlin dithered, wavering at the other end of the table seemingly torn between refusing with a witty comeback to risk fueling his master's anger or swallowing his pride and just get on with it.

Since Merlin had been more obedient throughout the day, only retiering to his room after the prince gave permission, not even glaring at him when he took the collar off, Arthur was confident with giving him a bit more practise in serving-matters. Letting him help in his evening procedure appeared to be a simple enough task. He wouldn't have thought it required so much shouting to get him to do anything right.

A tug on his boot dragged his attention back to the boy who had obviously decided to obey. There was a furrow between his eyes as if he had to concentrate strongly not to mess up again. When his second foot was freed he told Merlin to get his nightshirt from the bed.

"What do you actually mean by 'clothes are complicated'? You wear them everyday."

Merlin came over to him lifting his arms to get the white tunic over the prince's head, shrugging lightly. "Yes, but...only since they caught me. I still can't really get used to them.", he confessed, eyes cast down on Arthur's chest before him while he lowered the fabric down his front with elegant fingers. It took the prince a moment to process this particular piece of information, so only when the boy had already began to open his breeches, though he didn't even tell him to, it clicked into place and made him grab Merlin's shoulder.

"Wait,"

Merlin's hands stilled and he looked up at his master to find out what he'd done wrong again. While focusing on those dark-blue eyes Arthur could feel the blood rush up the back of his neck with the question he was about to ask.

"Only since they caught you? Does that mean you don't wear anything there, at the lake?"

The boy just nodded without hesitation. "Yes. We don't need it." The prince swallowed imagining the picture of Merlin and his kind, - how many sirens were there? - lazying around the enchanted lake, completely nude.

"Though," his servant continued, "I see why you need it here. It gets really cold sometimes and all the things you do throughout the day can't be very pleasant with nothing to protect your weak bodies."

"Weak bodies?"

"I just mean...", Merlin resumed his work, not noticing Arthur's apparently offended tone and ridding the prince off his trousers, "you die. And quite fast as well." He threw the piece of clothing over the same chair as the tunic before he went to get Arthur's breeches for the night from the bed.

"I saw two men from the circus once fighting over a piece of gold. They had been really drunk, I think. But still, how silly it was. And then one of them just grabbed a knife and slit the other one's throat. He looked so surprised, his eyes full of horror. He was even trying to keep his blood in with his hands." The boy said with big eyes apparently immitating the scene he'd witnessed by clawing at his throat, the breeches still between his fingers.

Arthur thought, as his lower body became slowly colder, that the sight of him would have been actually amusing, if the story he told hadn't been one so horrible. The way Merlin spoke about two men consumed by so much greed that they killed eachother made the prince uncomfortable.

"But it was no use", his servant eventually continued, putting his hands down and finally helping him into the last piece of clothing. "It just spilled out of him everywhere and he died." Ending his tale from the mortal realm the boy became silent hefting his gaze to the ground.

Arthur couldn't tell what intimidated Merlin the most. The behaviour of the men? Their greed? The violence? The bloodloss? Or the actual fact that humans could die? He moved on to his bed sitting down, patting the place next to himself lightly.

"Come here."

When the boy's weight dipped down beside him he spoke again

"Were you afraid? When you saw that man being killed?"

Merlin shrugged, then shook his head a second later. "No. But I felt sorry."

"For what?"

"That he died."

The answer took Arthur by surprise and his head whipped around so that his eyes could fix on the slouched figure beside him.

"How can this be? You and your kind killed so many."

Upon hearing this Merlin glared at Arthur, his eyes suddenly filled with something like fury. "We don't kill like that. We don't hurt. We don't scare. We grant dreams and put tortured souls to sleep. They die happy and without fear." He said, his voice heated.

"But they still die." Arthur objected low, now understanding a bit better the nature of the siren's thinking. His thoughts wandered back to the person he lost even though he'd never known her. He had no idea how she was taken from the face of the earth because it pained his father to much to talk about it.

As if Merlin could read his mind he pulled up his legs to hug them tight to his chest and asked: "Your mother died..." There was no pity in his voice.

"How do you know?"

"The old man, Gaius, he talks a lot. And there's no queen. It was not difficult to figure out.." That was a lie, of course, but it wasn't too hard to bend the truth in order to get answers.

A pained expression filled the prince's features, his whole posture stiffening with the delicacy of the subject. It was not fair to have the boy, this mere servant, speak so easily of something nobody else ever dared to touch in his presence.

"What do you even know about mothers?" Arthur contered.

He expected the question to throw Merlin off, that the siren wouldn't want to reveal anything about his world to him, but in the contrary he seemed unimpressed. Playing with a loose thread on his trousers he confessed: „Not much. I mean, I have one and a father, too. We are born like every creature. But afterwards the brothers and sisters of the realm bring us up, educate us... they are our family. Not like you here. So," he paused.

"So?"

"So, I somehow understand how it is to have no mother. I guess. Do you know something about yours?"

Seriously having no clue how he had let it happen, to become so familiar with someone he'd known so briefly but happy to be able to talk about his dear mother without feeling guilty, Arthur only held back for a second before the words started to flow out of him.

"I don't know much. The few things others have told me were mostly about how kind she was and how stunningly beautiful. Blond hair and blue eyes, just like me. They say, she'd always move gracefully and make heads turn. Gaius told me once, she had an... how did he say it? An 'unearthly' air around her."

It was like Merlin's ears twitched at the description making him lift his head from his knees, putting his full attention back on the prince.

"Arthur, what do _you_ remember of her?"

The prince cleared his throat not looking at him. "I told you, nothing. I was too young-"

"There must be something." As if thinking harder, digging through his memory, his master stilled completely, face frowning while he didn't even questioned Merlin's persistence on the matter. Then, after finding a shred burried somewhere in his subconscience his features suddenly lit up.

"I'm not sure. It could be a dream for all I know. But I believe she used to sing to me, always a certain song. I cannot recall the tune." He grabbed his forehead. "Her voice was wonderful, like nothing I have ever heard since. Warm and... and golden..." he mumbled, not sure why he even said that. Arthur was confused but blamed it on being tired and a bit too emotional when it came to his mother.

Merlin smiled quietly.

When the moonlight hit the bedsheets just like the first time Merlin set foot in these chambers a strange sense of déja-vu made itsself known in his belly. It kept him on the spot under the doorframe for a moment. With wakeful eyes, detecting each and every movement, he watched the prince stir in his sleep and then move around restlessly as if he'd felt another presence in the room.

Merlin began to walk towards the bed, rounding it's lower end without a sound. His footsteps light like flowerpetals touching the ground. He only came to a halt after reaching Arthur's side,who had started to mumble unintelligibly, probably caught in a vicious nightmare.

"Shhhh~" Stroking a soothing hand over the prince's ruffled hair and down a warm cheek Merlin whispered reassuringly: "I'm here now," and he closed his eyes.

In an attempt to see into his master's mind his right hand ended up placed upon his muscled chest, feeling the rushed heartbeat below. He couldn't work his magic on Arthur to enchant him but he still could dive into the prince's dreams, which were, now that he was asleep, a wild chain of impressions. Haunting images of evils lurking in the dark which could not be named represented all his irreational fears. They clung to him even in broad daylight only to take form in the cloak of the night. Yet they didn't concern Merlin. He was looking for something else, _someone_ else. And he soon found her.

Maybe the prince's awake mind wasn't able to remember her well but his inner conciousness, that lay beyond clearness and logic, treasured her memory. She had indeed been lovely. Merlin could understand, now that he saw her in front of his inner eye - the golden locks framing a small, characteristic face, eyes glistening turquoise - how the drawing had not tried to create an accurate image of her. Much more it overflowed with the king's love for his wife.

And suddenly there was more than just pictures. Merlin could hear her voice. At first it was indistinct then the tune became known to him. She was singing for her son who was crying in his sleep. Merlin knew this one, had listned to it himself more than once in his life at the lake. It was no song of human heritage but belonged to the siren's realm.

When he opened his eyes again Arthur had stilled. He rested peacefully on his back, his limbs tangled in the blanket, his pink mouth slack and a golden glow covering his body. It's origin was the siren-boy. Without being aware he'd begun to sing along, working a magic that was not created to twist minds and fill veins with false happiness. The lullaby was part of their history, made to soothe children as well as every heavy heart and ache. Merlin had always liked it's tune and had even hummed it to himself since he'd been captured. Now it brought peace to the prince.

Continuing his song he reached out for the bedside-table to open the small drawer, well remembering that it was there that Arthur kept his dagger.

Soon he felt the cool handle and closed his fingers around it to pull it out carefully. The blade gleamed silver and golden between moonlight and magic, invitingly sharp for its purpose.

Holding it to his thumb he didn't waste any more time slitting the skin at the tip open biting his lip so he wouldn't let out any pained sound in the process. But it went easily and a moment later a heavy drop collected above. Siren blood, Merlin knew, was quite similar to human blood. It posessed a metallic taste, maybe a bit sweet, and a heavy red colouring. Just to show off it's magical qualities a golden pattern was mixed into it here and there, reflecting the light still glowing on his skin.

Before the drop could fall on the bedsheets he let his hand hover over the prince's still slightly opened mouth, waiting for the blood to be dragged down by it's own weight. Facinated Merlin watched as it disappeared into Arthur's mouth, a bit of it getting caught on his lips. He swallowed while the prince did the same, feeling the sensation of something tug deep inside his chest. His thumb near the prince's lips was pressed down on them with care, spreading the remaining blood, painting them ruby red. Merlin couldn't help himself, having his master at his mercy, with lips seductive like this, he had to lean over and place his own on them.

They were warm and dry, only wetted by the liquid of his veins. Drawn in by the taste of sweat interwined with metal and sugar, his tongue leaped out on it's own device, licking over the sensitive skin until nothing was left behind.

When Arthur spoke his name, muffled through his occupied mouth, it felt like being ripped out of a haze. Merlin's eyes focused on the prince's face buthe was, to his relief, still sound asleep. Letting out a huff of air he cleaned the dagger causually on his tousers before slipping it back into the bedside drawer.

"Sleep well, my Golden Prince," he whispered into the darkness giving Arthur's quiet form one last glance before closing his bedroom door.

Merlin was satisfied, indeed. He could sense, no, literally feel the bond he'd created between the prince and himself this night. A bond, which marked Arthur as _his_, more than a servant could ever be his master's subject. A magic no power would be able to break. But this had been the easy part. Getting the prince to follow him home to the lake would be a whole different matter. Not that he could back out now, not that he wanted to. After all sacrificing the soul of a half-siren to the immortal realm could buy him entrance to said one in no time. Especially the soul of a mortal prince.


	7. Chapter 7

The knowledge about Arthur's true identy calmed Merlin immensely. Not being in the dark anymore about the familiarity that he felt around him and with the claim on his soul made, there was not much he could do for now. If he wanted the prince to accompany him to the lake, to travel with him, then he had to gain his trust, his friendship even. Merlin knew he had to become an invaluable part of the prince's life. And so he set his mind on doing so starting the next morning by waking Arthur in a delighted tone. He dressed him and only got the pieces wrong two times and then he even put the collar around his own neck to be fastened while offering to get breakfast, completely ignoring the stunned look on Arthur's face. When he returned they ate in silence for a few minutes, Merlin watching his master with a tingling feeling in his gut. Little did he know that it was not from the satisfaction of his plan working out well but growing happiness caused by a small smile on the prince's lips.

Arthur did notice the change in Merlin's behaviour. There was no abrupt lack of back-talk or stopping of naive questions – that would've probably been too much to ask for – but his servant became easier to handle. He became in fact more obedient. Not always questioning each and every of Arthur's decisions or orders, not complaining about chores or tasks asigned to him.

And Merlin was intelligent. A fast learner who was able to help him through the day's work .Arthur couldn't understand where it all came from, maybe the siren-boy finally understood that stubborness and defiance wouldn't get him anywhere. Maybe he was just bored and tried to fill his days in more productive ways than staring out of windows. In that case, Arthur thought, he'd definitely find additional distractions for him so he wouldn't get his head around any foolish ideas. But he stayed wary, not letting his attention slip on the boy's daily activities for even a moment.

Like this the weeks dragged on, prince and servant falling into a comfortable rhythm of work and talk, which let Arthur take Merlin more and more out of his chambers, around the castle and even into the city. Camelot's people may have been excited at first but the presence of their crown-prince and his guards kept their behaviour in check. Soon the mute siren became a sight they were accustomed to and was not longer worth to be bracked about.

The relief that the sight of Merlin had become boring to even the last child of the outer villages gained him a new kind of freedom. Usually at Arthur's side and only alone with a certain task to complete in the shortest amount of time, the prince assigned him to the old physician who was in need of an assistant. He had been seeking the boy's help quite often, saying that he was talented. So it came about that when Arthur was stuck in one of the king's endless council meetings that Merlin didn' t understand the point of, or when he had gone on patrol, he gave Gaius a hand. He helped him to prepare pastures and potions, he cut and hung herbs and even ran errands to deliver medication to the castle's inhabitants.

It was on one of these afternoons, when the prince had been gone for hours to check on a robbery-incident in the lower town and he didn't want Merlin to be with him, when he ran into her.

Being kept for weeks behind locked doors by Arthur and then as close to him as possible, unable to speak to anybody and especially as a creature not accostumed to communicating with mortals it was only natural that he hadn't made any friends in the castle. Except for Gaius but the old man was not really a friend. Sirens didn't make friends, not in the way humans made them. But on that day someone made friends with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't think someone would be standing just behind that corner!", she'd yelped and then laughed as the pile of dresses she'd held in her arms had fallen to the ground around them.

Merlin was lucky enough to grab at the small glass bottle that he'd been holding fast enough. After the shock had worn off he began helping her to gather everything back into her arms.

"Thanks. And sorry again. You really surprised me." She beamed at him, standing there with expectant eyes. Merlin nearly choked because only now he realised that she thought he should say anything.

He looked at her more closely and noticed that he had seen her quite a few times working about the castle, always with a smile on her face. And with those curls and a fair dark skin that he had never seen on any other human, she was not easy to forget. Only when the silence between them started to become awkward and the girl still didn't want to leave he dared to lift his neckerchief and show her the reason for his taciturnity. At the sight of it her already big pupils got even rounder, nearly popping out of her head as her jaw dropped in silent understanding.

"Ohhh, that's- oh my- of course," she stammered, shame showing in her features, "I mean, I know who you are – everybody does – I just didn't think of that thing right now – I – I'm _so_ sorry. I'm such an idiot." Babbling on she lost eye contact with Merlin, red blotches appearing on her cheeks. She seemed truly embarrassed and he felt an urge to comfort her, to tell her that it was fine.

Wiggling his hands in front of her face he brought her attention back to him. It was not easy but when he finally got it he smiled as broadly as he could, hoping she'd understand. The girl froze, obviously a bit confused for a few seconds returning the gesture slowly but full-heartedly when it's meaning settled upon her.

"Hi," she said in the end, after she caught her breath, "I'm Guinevere but everybody calls me Gwen". She offered him her hand under her load and he took it without hesitation. It was warm and solid, like Arthur's, but small.

He already liked her.

Upon hearing her name he wanted to respond with his, his eyes darting around the corridor desperately searching for a way to do so. With Gaius he'd settled on writing for more distinct communication. Maybe he could draw the shape of the letters with his finger on the wall. Gwen must've picked up on his discomfort because he suddenly felt a nudge on is upper arm. When he looked down he saw that it came from her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I actually know your name. I'm friends with Gaius and he's told me a thing or two about you."

The surprise in his eyes made her laugh again. It was a nice sound, full of warmth and joy.

"So what are you standing around here doing nothing but scaring poor maidservants, Merlin?" Her question made his eyes point to the bottle in his left hand. She had a look at it and read the inscription out loud.

"_For Sir Galahad._ Do you know where his chambers are?" Merlin pressed his lips tight tilting his head to one side.

"You're lost."

He nodded.

"I see. How about you help me with getting these down to the laundry and I show you the way to Sir Galahad's chambers?"

A deal, a favour for a favour. That was a pretty common thing in the magical world and the conditions sounded fair to his ears. Besides he really didn't know where those stupid knight's chambers lay so Gwen was his best chance to find them. To give his consent he nodded again, shook her hand and found himself trailing behind her with a pile of silken dresses in his arms.

"Do you know about the spring celebration of the three kingdoms?", Gwen asked him almost a week later. They'd met everyday since their first encounter, the maidservant being somehow able to track Merlin down on his missions for either Arthur or Gaius throughout the maze-like corridors. Helping each other out had somehow come to them as a natural agreement and after finishing their chores often earlier than necessary, there was always some time left to chat. Well, Gwen was mostly the one chatting on about life in the castle, the gossip, the people while Merlin just listened and laughed quietly.

This morning she'd given him a hand in the armory with the prince's armor – being the daughter of a blacksmith, as Merlin had learned she was, made her something of an expert in these things – and he'd made beds with her in several guest chambers. While puffing up pillows he shook his head in answer to her question. The circus had never been at special celebrations with him as far as he could recall. Arthur's birthday was the first one he could think of. Wherever they went, it had been them which had been the cause of the ruckus.

Gwen straightened a cobalt-blue blanket over the bedding. Then she tucked one of her curls that had come loose from the bun behind her ear.

"I thought so. The celebration is the reason why the castle is starting to get busy now and why we have to prepare these chambers. In spring Camelot invites their allies into the kingdom for a three day celebration. And it's going to be a whole lot of work for the servants. As always." Her eyes had trailed over to the cushions that were still laid out on the wooden table. With a huff she grabbed all four, arranging them neatly on the bed and putting her hands onto her hips when she was satisfied. Only then did she looked back at Merlin, who's stance had turned weary and uncertain, as if at a loss of what to do or where to go now.

"Oh, don't worry, Merlin. I'm sure Arthur will keep you safe when the real chaos breaks loose. And until then you'll have me to guide you through the mess.", she smiled reassuringly and Merlin returned it.

But the increasing work-load was not his concern and though he was in no doubt the prince would do all in his power to protect him there was one man he couldn't take on without greater consequences. To what extent would Arthur be able to fight the will of his father?

When the first morning of the spring celebration arrived Arthur was busy standing by the king's side in the courtyard to greet royality, guide them into the throne room for a short meal and make polite conversation in between.

King Bayard reached Camelot first. Dashing through the gates on his enormous storm-grey stallion he made quite an impression on the castle-staff, as every year, leaving Uther to groan inwardly. On the outside the king maintained his composed self but Arthur could tell from the tightness in his face. It amused him actually. He liked Bayard, despite the ruler being famous for exaggerations, he had a talent for telling tales from the battlefield as well as wonderous adventures at the feasts as soon as he was filled with a few goblets of sweet wine.

The party from Caerleon arrived around midday, the sun already high above them, making sweat drip down the prince's neck from where the golden ring sat on his head. His father, though also sweating, showed no weakness, in no way showing his age. King Caerleaon rode side by side with is wife, Queen Annis. She was a magnificent woman, Arthur thought, in the way she held her chin high, her eyes piercing through everything – possibly even a man's soul. Caerleon had made a good choice in her as a queen since she was fit to rule, probably even more than her husband.

"So tell me, Uther," Bayard's voice was swelling with curiosity while he leaned closer towards the king who was seated to his right. "Are the rumors true about your latest acquirement?"

The question made everybody down the table lift their heads, eyes sliding in the king's direction, including Arthur's. Caerleon and Annis had of course also taken an interest. Uther barely twitched and took a large gulp from his goblet without rushing an answer, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

After swallowing the last bit of wine, Camelot's king threw a glance down the table, gifting every guest with a little of his attention before returning it back to his old friend.

"Well, I have made quite a few since the snow has melted. You may have to be a bit more specific."

Arthur smirked. This was a powerplay that had been shown so often before, especially in front of company like the one they shared at the present. Though Bayard had left his first born behind to keep an eye on the kingdom, he had brought his second son, Hunter, as well as several Lords and Ladies to enjoy the meal with the king. Their selected knights and guards were taken care of in another part of the castle.

The prince had never liked Prince Hunter even when they had been children. Bayard's son knew how to behave in front of his parents but he had such a threatning air around him. As a child he had enjoyed the act of ripping out small insect's wings to watch them die. Arthur shuddered looking at the boy, no, almost man of nineteen years now, Hunter's icy glare piercing into his with a new grown intensity.

"Don't fool me, old friend. You know exactly what I am talking about. The siren. Where is it? Do you have it chained up in the dungeons?"

"Oh please, don't get all dramatic. There's really no need for that." Uther had just replied, but before Bayard could demand more information Caerleon intervened:

"So it is true, you have a real siren in the castle? How did that come about?"

The air in the room had already become thicker, swelling with anticipation for the obviously most awaited subject. The king only waved his hands dismissingly.

"It was merely a coincidence. Some circus brought it into town for the prince's birthday celebrations and proved itsself unworthy and uncapable of handling it. They actually let it escape that very night."

Disgusted gasps and even a few terrified yelps from the ladies could be heard at the said words.

"My guards, of course, caught it and I kept it here for the safety of my people."

"So, what did you do with it if it's not in the dungeons?" Bayard demanded to know.

"I gave it to Arthur to be trained to obey. I thought it would be a good lesson for him as well."

Arthur hadn't even blinked once through all his father's lies. It was only natural that the King of Camelot couldn't admit in front of other rulers that he'd been convinced by his son to change his decision. It didn't matter, after all. Merlin was his and for now the siren-boy was safe. All eyes on him he just lifted his head slightly to gaze at the king and give him a small nod of admiration.

"And I thank you again for your trust, sire", he said, like a dutiful son.

"But how is this possible? They're dangerous creatures. How do you deal with it?"

Uther suddenly laughed as if Caerleon's fears were nothing but children's nightmares which would only amuse an adult's mind.

"They are nothing without their voice. It wears a collar which keeps it silent. Our physician designed it with a blacksmith's help. As long as we keep it from singing it's no threat to anybody. You can ask Arthur, if you need to be reassured."

When mentioned again the prince cleared his throat. He didn't feel comfortable discussing this particular matter and his father knew it all too well. Suddenly he felt a warm hand covering his wrist. Startled he caught the understanding look of Annis' eyes, her iron features softening for him.

"I'm sure you are a good master, Arthur." She said

"Uhm, I do my best. It was not easy but as my father says, Mer- the siren is very similiar to us if it cannot use its powers. To be honest, it has become quite valuable to me and there is nothing to fear, my Lady."

"I'm sure there isn't when it's in your capable hands. Thank you, Arthur." The queen smiled and Arthur was eager to return it

.

"So, when will we see it? You won't rob us of the experience of an encounter with a real siren?" Bayard butted in, as usual lacking any sense for the emotional value of the moment between the queen and prince.

Uther put a hand on his shoulder bidding him to calm down. "Patience, my friend. The day after tomorrow, at the great feast, my son will present us with a special performance. You'll all be able to hear it's song and observe it afterwards."

"That's a word! Let's drink to that!" Bayard shouted clashing his goblet against Uther's, spilling the wine over dishes and gowns.

Arthur felt sick.


	8. Chapter 8

He found Merlin sitting on the windowsill in his chambers. The sunlight falling through the glass was drawing colourful patterns on his face.

They had agreed that he would stay here as long as the celebrations lasted. Arthur didn't trust the company their guests had brought with them. Over the years there had been a few incidents with more or less severe consequences. When men came together to celebrate, the liquor flowing steadily and their blood roaring high, it could never be prevented. But now he possessed something of value and it struck him deep that he was concerned for it. That he actually feared that anything could happen to it. To Merlin.

Arthur's hand came to rest on his servant's neck, feeling the warm skin beneath soft dark hair. The boy didn't startle, didn't even tense, as if he always knew when the prince was close.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Just watching the yard. People are busy." He answered, trying to hide the nervous quiver in his voice.

Arthur sat down next to him and glanced outside to observe the scene. After the delegations had arrived and settled in it was mostly servants now hurrying along under the eyes of Camelots guards.

"There's the welcome feast to prepare for tonight. Tomorrow the spring hunt will be held and a dance to bid winter farewell. The day after we will be mostly locked into the council chambers, hopefully to renew the treaties. Thus I won't be around most of the time. I wish I could leave you with Gaius but-"

"But it's better that I stay here. I know. We've talked about this. And I don't mind." Merlin got up to grab Arthur's cloak, which had been thrown on the table unceremoniously. He straightened it and went over to the cupboard to hang it up when Arthur spoke again.

"My father wants you to sing at the farewell feast in two days. On the last evening. You shall be presented to our allies to show Camelot's...power."

The boy had frozen in his movements the cupboad door still half open. Arthur got to his feet and approached him again reluctantly. When his father had told him about his plans for the feast he couldn't challenge him on them. Using the siren's powers to their advantage had been his idea and was one of the reasons for Merlin's head still sitting on the boy's shoulders. Yet, the prince knew nothing good could come of it. Before he reached him Merlin stuffed the cloak somewhere into the dresser throwing it shut.

"Of course, that's what I'm kept for.", he bit out, turning around to face his master with a tight smile. "And does His Majesty want to dress me in silk and jewels like the circus fools? Wait let me see if I can find my old costume anywhere." With these words he wanted to sweep past Arthur towards the doors but the prince was faster. He grabbed Merlin's lower arm and brought him to a halt.

"I don't like this decision anymore than you. And you know it. But we both knew a day like this would come." Tugging lightly he made the boy turn around and took his shoulders in a firm grip.

"You'll be at my side the whole evening. Nothing can happen to you, I promise." He felt the urge to say this, to reassure Merlin of his safety. He didn't know if his own uncertainty had leaked into the servant or if he drew his nervousness from experience since Arthur still hadn't dared to ask him about his time with the circus. But whatever was the cause he wouldn't let these fears become reality.

Usually the end of the celebrations couldn't come fast enough. Arthur was longing for it like the closure of all stressful festivities. The only bright spots in between were his conversations with Annis and watching Morgana give witty comebacks to any courting approaches - whether it was from lord or knight - making Uther squirm with embarassment. But when he found himself walking towards the great hall his crown upon his head it was beyond him how the days went by so fast.

Like every year the castle staff had surpassed them selves leaving Arthur breathless at the view he was greeted with when he strode into the great hall. The room was already filled with guests and agitated chatter, the tables loaded, goblets filled. Uther held an opening speech, going on about how the kingdoms would continue to flourish and prosper as they fulfilled their contracts and stayed loyal to each other. He ended it with flattering words about the lands of Mercia and Caerleon. Since both kings were already deep into their cups they only cheered while Queen Annis and Prince Hunter were left to say a few decent words on their behalf.

Arthur didn't listen to any of it, instead he was mostly picking at his food. Every few minutes he would throw his father a glance, waiting for a hint he yet hoped would never come. But as soon as the plates started to empty and the guests became impatient for some entertainment the king bent over to whisper: "Fetch it, now!"

Merlin was waiting in Arthur's chambers. Under the prince's eyes he had been bathed and dressed, prepared to impress. Now he was wearing a midnight blue gown of heavy woolen fabric which fell straight from his shoulders to the ground. It revealed only his throat and collarbones while it left everything else to the imagination. Thin strings of silver were woven into the material making it shimmer like the night sky, creating a dramatic image which wouldn't fail to make the audience gasp. He had become part of another circus and Arthur arrived to accompany him to his next performance.

It didn't escape him how his master faltered for a second his eyes scanning the boy's form, his pupils growing wider with every inch they touched.

"Arthur?" Merlin dared to ask. The prince shook his head pushing his golden fringe from his eyes, obviously confused.

"Are- are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good.", he replied hoarsely and grabbed the collar that was sitting upon the desk. "Come here."

Arthur's hand stretched out towards Merlin in an inviting gesture the words softly spoken. Merlin followed them, letting the choker be fastened while he pressed his face into his master's broad chest. The feeling had already become so familiar to him. The stroking fingers in his hair carried the pain away and let him breathe more easily. Arthur lifted his chin. His bright blue pools were filled with honest concern.

"Everything will go as we talked about. I'll take the collar off and stand behind you while you sing. The guards will have their ears sealed. Don't sing for long, just a minute. I don't want to cut you off. Do you understand?"

Merlin nodded.

"That's right. You'll sit with me afterwards. The guests will want to have a look at you but I'll be there the whole time. At your side."

He said the last words with urgency as if wanting his servant to understand what meaning they carried. The prince wasn't sure because Merlin's deep eyes gave nothing away if the boy didn't want them to. But there was no time left for a guard knocked on the door to hurry them back to the feast. So the last thing he could do was give the boy in his hands a tight-lipped nod before finally letting go and leading him out of the room.

Most of the festivity didn't differ much from the feast Merlin had seen at Arthur's birthday. The great hall was just bigger, there were more attendants, more guests and servants, and the glow of hundreds of candles reached the ceiling high above their heads. Still, with the prince by his side he was calm.

Every conversation had died down when they entered the room together, standing almost at its center now. Again Merlin felt regarded by looks induced with different levels of emotions. What he did actually care about though was Gwen, whom he had seen standing by one of the tables to his left. Had she been there at Arthur's birthday? He really didn't like the thought of enchanting her. Maybe the servants were instructed to plug their ears with wax too. Still, he'd rather she would leave. He'd rather he could leave. Shaking the thoughts away he heard his performance being announced by the king who gave Arthur a silent nod.

Before the choker was taken off he could feel the prince's fingers ghost feather-like over the back of his head, as if to calm his nerves just a little more. Then he was free to sing.

It went well. Like every other time, Merlin thought.

It felt good to let his voice, his powers roam, lash out, even for the briefest of times. Eyes fell on him, swept empty and painted dark gold, and he knew that Arthur could see it. How he longed to give him a dream too.

Not long and the prince's hand appeared on his back to signal him to end his song. Despite his magic itching under his skin to be let loose a little longer Merlin could feel the strength leave his body. He struggled to will it back inside and it obeyed.

When the chatter around them arose again he had already taken his seat next to Arthur, guests pointing in his direction not even trying to hide their curiosity. Some of them were filling him with strong unease, something he had only known since his capture. But the prince was there, his hand always touching him. It rested either on his arm or back when someone approached to observe the _Vile Creature_, the _Prince's Pet_, _Camelot's Curiosity._ He bowed to many people of this human royalty, not being able to keep any face in mind, except maybe the Queen's. She was the only one to not grab and measure him like a mare chosen for breeding. Instead Annis tilted her head slightly, acknowledging him, and said:

"It is an honor to meet one so powerful from the other world."

Her rough voice was comforting and honest. Once she had returned to her seat Merlin couldn't restrain himself from smiling at Arthur who smiled back.

"She's a good Queen." Arthur said, brushing his thumb unconsciously over the boy's cheekbone.

Merlin felt his face heating up. The small gesture seemed so very intimate in front of the whole court. He turned towards his uneaten meal to will the sensation away. If Arthur had noticed he didn't say anything.

The feast carried on. Less and less people demanded to take a look at _Camelot's Siren_ as more were drowning in wine, heated conversations or a few even in some maiden's cleavage. Music played up calling to dance and whisk winter's icy claws away with brisk feet and clapping hands.

Merlin got comfortable with the whole atmosphere. Though the traditions may be different the delighted spirits filling the air reminded him a bit of home so that Arthur's disappearance went unnoticed to him at first.

He'd just watched the dancers, mesmerized by the energy floating from their bodies when a hand grabbed his arm roughly and forced him upwards. His eyes slid towards the prince but his seat was empty. Merlin panicked. He was yanked backwards but he still didn't look at his captor, in favor of searching the room for Arthur. And there he was, his prince, all glowing. Lords and ladies were crowding him while the king had his shoulders in an iron grip. Then a body blocked his view.

A man, probably a few years above Arthur's age, with black, unruly hair and scruff covering his face appeared in front of him. He wore the Mercian Blue though his clothes were not from the fine linen of the royal family. He pushed Merlin further against his comrade whom the boy only looked at now. They were of similar appearance though the other one had a full grown beard and shot him a cruel grin.

"Well, you're a pretty one. I hope our Lord keeps his promise and doesn't break you...too much."

His chuckle was dark. Screams got stuck in Merlin's throat, caught by the collar, at the same time fear welled up against his ribcage. Nobody paid them any attention when he was dragged to a door in the far corner behind the thrones.


End file.
